


Caged

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-02
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen was throw out of his home as a teen and after hustling the streets a wealthy business man took him in. Little did Jensen know this man saw him as property.... and wasn't shy about reminding Jensen of that fact.One night, he is 'asked' to go to an event and he is shocked to find out that it is an underground Cage fight.Even more shocking is the 6ft4 fighter they call 'Cujo' and the feelings he brings up in Jensen





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Warnings: Mentions of Rape (not the J's)  
>  Mentions of medium abuse (hitting)  
> Jensen/ Other  
> none of this is graphic though

  
Author's notes: the first Chapter is always exciting so I hope you enjoy  


* * *

Chapter 1:

 

 

Jensen looked into the mirror, his face a little pale and his freckles a stark contrast to the ivory skin “it's the event of the week!” a voice called out from the bedroom, Gerhard his 46 year old ... well he didn't really know what Gerhard was to him.

 

When Jensen was 18 his parents had kicked him out because he was gay and unwilling to change for them.

 

He went to college on a scholarship but when he got off he hadn't been able to find a job anywhere, though he had good credentials.

 

As a result Jensen wound up on the street whoring himself away for the man or woman willing to pay the highest price, until one day Gerhard came along, Gerhard had wined and dined him and after six months asked him to move in, even though he knew all about Jensen's past on the street.

 

Jensen had been ecstatic, the fact that he had someone who cared about him and took care of him, he didn't even mind that Gerhard was a lot older than him, slightly balding and a little overweight, he had a house and a man who loved him.... or so he thought.

 

Gerhard was of German heritage, his mother and father came to the states when Gerhard had been 12 years old and they had gone back but Gerhard had stayed in America, a wealthy business man who made a lot of money and he kept Jensen in a luxurious house with the nicest things Jensen had ever seen in his life.

 

The first time Gerhard's true nature showed was after a party, Jensen had been talking to another man at the party and Gerhard did not approve, that was the first time Jensen went to bed with bruises on his body.

 

Gerhard apologized profusely after that first time but it soon showed that he didn't mean it, it became more frequent, when Jensen wore something Gerhard didn’t like and refused to change, when Jensen would stare at another man for too long.

 

The bruises became worse and more frequent and still Jensen didn't leave, because no matter how bruised he was Gerhard still stroked his hair when he drifted to sleep, he still took care of Jensen and still gave him anything he needed, clothes, food and shelter.

 

Gerhard also never engaged in acts of sexual sorts when he was angry, that was the thing Jensen had been afraid of, that Gerhard would rape him in a fit of fury but the man only used his hands for hitting when he was in such a mood.

 

No, Gerhard used the sex after, to say he was sorry and to make it up to him and he was sweet and tender in it.

 

“Gerhard, I don't really feel like going out tonight” The voice was soft and careful as the man spoke to the large man in the bedroom “I don't feel too well”.

 

The man appeared in the doorway and looked at Jensen “Liebchen, it's gonna be so much fun” Gerhard said “you know my friend Stuart, he goes every week and he says it's the best he's ever seen... I really want to go”.

 

Jensen turned his head to look at Gerhard “I..” he was still hesitant, he had a headache and he wasn't feeling all that good, but he knew how Gerhard could get when he was denied something that he wanted so Jensen nodded his head “yeah, ok|” he replied “we'll go”.

 

Gerhard smiled and walked over to Jensen “good boy” he cooed and Jensen felt shivers of disgust run down his spine at those words, the words Gerhard used like he was a dog, something to train and make obey.

 

Jensen forced a smile on his face and twisted gently away from the older man “I better get dressed then” he said “I do want to look like a spectator... not one of the performers” and Gerhard chuckled softly “that you do, dear, that you do” and he turned and left the bathroom.

 

The young man turned back to the mirror and sighed, he knew he should leave but what did he have to go towards, he didn't have a job, didn't have any job experience and he had no money or a place to stay.

 

He sighed again and frowned at his reflection before reaching for a razor, the stubble on his cheeks disappeared with each stroke of the razor and he ran a hand along his smooth jaw when he was done.

 

Jensen knew he was good-looking and he also knew that was the only thing he had going for him, he wasn't interesting or smart, didn't have any life experience and he resented himself for it, he knew he could find another man if he wanted, but what would it help to trade in one benefactor for another.

 

He pulled on a pair of black slacks and a black button-down before he walked back into the bedroom to grab his socks and shoes.

 

“You look amazing, Liebchen” Gerhard cooed as he looked at Jensen “sehr gut” and he went back to dressing himself, even the best Armani suit couldn't make Gerhard look handsome, he could look distinguished but the 5 ft 11 man with the belly just couldn't pull off handsome.

 

Jensen finished dressing himself and stood in front of the full length mirror to check his looks, the clothes fit nicely and he looked like money, Gerhard’s money and Gerhard’s taste in clothing, but still like money and for some reason that comforted him.

 

Money got you everywhere, and when people said that money can't buy happiness they were completely right, but not having it could make you miserable and alone, so Jensen thought that being a little less than happy in a multi-million dollar mansion was better than deliriously happy in a cardboard box on the streets.

 

“Liebchen” And Jensen cringed at the German's endearment, the German accent still thick on his tongue even though he'd spent most his life in the states “it's time to go, we would not want to be late” and he smirked “Stuart says that a very special fighter is fighting tonight.... they call him Cujo” and he chuckled to himself “according to Stuart that's playing down the man's anger and fierceness”.

 

Jensen cringed again, underground fighting clubs really weren't his thing but Gerhard liked going to things that weren't for everyday folk, things that catered to the rich and extravagant and this Fight club was one of them.

 

When Gerhard had mentioned it to him Jensen had to resist the urge to tell Gerhard that 'you do not talk about Fight Club' but he reigned himself in, knowing it would not be a good idea to mock the man's little pleasures in life.

 

They were brought to the club by one of Gerhard’s stretched limo's and Jensen tried to get comfortable on the leather seat but he felt his skin itch, watching men beat the crap out of each other wasn't really his thing and he didn't look forward to it.

 

The club was in one of the seedier parts of town and when looking at it from the outside one wouldn't directly expect what was going on inside the building.

 

Jensen's eyes widened as he looked around, dozens of well dressed men and women that just oozed money, a few guards in the middle of several tables was a large metal cage “cage fights?” Jensen asked and Gerhard nodded giddily “yes and Stuart saved us a spot” and he pointed past Jensen towards a table.

 

The table was right next to the cage and Gerhard pulled one of the chairs back for Jensen “Liebchen, what would you like to drink?” he asked as a waitress dressed in barely anything walked up to the table to take their orders.

 

Jensen thought for a moment and then just asked for a soda, not really wanting to be inebriated tonight since his head was still acting up.

 

At the moment the noise in the club wasn't all that bad, just people talking to each other and the waitresses calling orders to the bartenders, a few bookies here and there to take on any bets people wanted to make.

 

The atmosphere of the place was getting to Jensen and he started to feel a bit excited himself and Gerhard placed a hand on his knee “is that a smile I see?” he teased and Jensen turned to the older man with a smile.

 

“You were right” He said as he took in the club “this is all very exciting... my headache is already going away” and even though he couldn't believe it his headache really was slipping away by the second and he smiled at the waitress as she placed his drink in front of him.

 

Suddenly a man entered the cage and he heard Gerhard snort next to him “American's” he muttered and Jensen chuckled, the man in the ring did look quite odd, purple pants and a bright green shirt, blond hair topped off by a orange cowboy hat and the man yelled into the microphone.

 

“Are. You. Ready!” And the crowd cheered and screamed as the man spread his arms and turned around in the ring, a big smile on his face “My name is Chad Murray and I'll be your host, judge and executioner for tonight”.

 

“We have not one, but TWO amazing fights tonight!” Chad called out through the mike “fist we have the Bulldozer against Drop” and he chuckled “though that's more of a warming up for the main fight” and the crowd went silent.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen” Chad yelled “tonight we have a match of giants, a fight of greats, Crusher against Cujo!” and the crowd went to its feet and screamed.

 

Jensen stood up to join, though he didn't scream since he had no idea who the fighters were but the energy of the people was addicting and he was a little glad that he allowed Gerhard to talk him into coming.

 

He spent the next half an hour/hour on the edge of his seat as two men went at it, no bars held and just all out kicked the crap out of each other.

 

It was obvious these were trained fighters and Jensen turned to Stuart “is this voluntarily?” he asked “I mean... these fighters they do it because they want to?”

 

The grey haired man nodded his head “these fighters are all has been kick boxers or men who couldn't quite make it to the pro's” he explained “they get paid for each fight and there's a rule that when a man's down... you stop”.

 

Jensen was glad to hear that and next to him Gerhard chuckled “it's a good thing too, we didn't come here to see a man kick the crap out of an unconscious man, we want a fight!”

 

Stuart grinned “then you're gonna love the next fight my friend” he said “Cujo is one bad ass mother fucker, the guy is as tall as a fucking tree and build like a house, he can fight like the best.... he even made it to the pro's”.

 

Jensen's interest peaked “why isn't he anymore?” he asked and Stuart focused his attention back on Jensen “couple of years back he was fighting... the other fighter said something and the kid went nuts.... didn't stop until the ref pulled him off” he paused for a moment “the kid that got beat up was in a coma for a couple of weeks... he can't walk and he never will again, so the bond kicked Jared... Cujo's real name, out of the pro's league”.

 

Jensen shivered a bit “but here.... he keeps it under control?” he asked and Stuart nodded “Murray has one rule in the ring and that's 'no talking', if a fighter is spotted talking, he's disqualified and the winner money automatically goes to the other fighter”.

 

Jensen thought about that for a moment and he realized that the club wasn't as barbaric as he thought in the beginning, there were rules to protect the fighters and to keep the game fair “Cujo never lost control after that one time.... though you can still see it in his eyes, that anger is still there, just slumbering”.

 

Stuart chuckled “you'll see what I mean when he comes out, the man's a damn good fighter and I wouldn't wanna be on his bad side”.

 

Jensen watched with wide eyes as one of the guys went down and signaled the ending of the fight, the crowd screamed and booed as their fighter won or lost but Jensen just sat in the chair and watched as the men were ushered out of the ring and the floor was cleaned.

 

All the sounds around him faded to white noise as he looked at the man walking into the cage, the tall man that had to bend his head or else he would hit the bar of the cage “Cujo” Stuart whispered.

 

Jensen's eyes roamed the half naked form of the other man, gleaming muscles and endless miles of smooth looking tanned skin, dark brown hair that fell across the man's chiseled face, hard jaw and sharp nose.

 

His breathing hitched as he took in the tight nipples and bulging muscles of the man's naked chest, the stretch of fabric around strong thighs.

 

Jensen's gaze crawled up the fighter’s body and his world came to a screeching halt when hazel met green.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Jared  


* * *

Chapter 2: 

 

 

Jared bounced up and down on the balls of his feet as he listened to the roar of the audience in the other room “damn, they're loud tonight” he commented to his friend Mike.

 

The bald man nodded his head “it's because Bulldozer is practically massacring Drop” he said “now you just relax and concentrate on kicking Crusher's ass and winning those two grand” and he massaged Jared's tense muscles.

 

Jared got into fighting when he was sixteen year old, he was getting in a lot of trouble in school and his parents felt that he needed an afterschool activity that would teach him discipline and control of his naturally boisterous personality.

 

He had found his nitch in fighting and JD Morgan, his trainer, taught him everything he knew, the man had shaped and molded him into the fighter he was today.

 

The gangly teen had turned into a muscle-packed adult with huge fists and a long reach and within no time he had made it to the pro's.

 

One night a man came up to him and demanded he threw the fight, Jared had laughed at him and told him he was insane if he thought that he was going to take a drop, especially since he knew that he could take the other guy without breaking a sweat.

 

Never in a million years had he thought that denying the man his easy win would have such repercussions.

 

Jared lived with his parents and little sister when he first started fighting pro, Megan and he were closer that most siblings, they did everything together and she never missed a game until one night she just didn't show up.

 

When he got home after the fight his parents told him that she did go to the fight though he swore that she wasn't at the ring when he was there and they called the cops.

 

That day his life turned upside down as the police searched for his sister all over the city, searched every club, car or restaurant where she was seen in the past few day but no such luck.

 

A day after the fight Megan had turned up on their porch, her hair disheveled and her clothes dirty and ripped, she hadn't said a word and kept silent for weeks, just sitting in her room staring at the wall and Jared's heart broke for his little sister.

 

She didn't react to anything, barely ate and even psychiatrists couldn't figure out what happened to her, all they could say was that Megan had gone through some kind of trauma that had shocked her so bad that she had drawn back into her own mind.

 

Jared found it hard to fight after that and he even lost a couple of fights that would have been easy for him had he been in his top shape, but the fights didn't matter now Megan wasn't there to watch him.

 

Until one night he was put against the man he had to fight the night Megan went missing and Jared was once again asked to throw the fight, but as he did last time he refused and told the man he wouldn't throw a fight for anyone.

 

The man had smirked and asked him how his sister was, Jared had just blinked and listened frozen when the man told him that she had been lucky but if he won this fight again, then they would show him that she could get even worse.

 

Jared was dazed after that and he went back into the ring with a fuzzy mind, the opponent got a few punches in and then he made a big mistake.

 

The man chuckled and asked Jared if his little sister enjoyed the evening she spend with a friend of his.

 

The moments after that were a blur in Jared's mind and when he came back to himself he was being grabbed from behind and dragged off a severely beaten and bleeding man he knew to be his opponent, he had watched with detachment as the medics had come onto the mat.

 

He watched as the men worked on the body lying on the ground, flat lining a time or two and Jared remembered hoping the line would stay flat but the other man had pulled through by the skin of his teeth and they had brought him to the hospital.

 

Jared was lucky, his lawyer had gotten him off with a large fine and a lifetime suspension from pro fighting while the other man had walked... or not walked away with a lifetime in a wheelchair and people may think it made him an asshole but Jared had felt a small smile crawl over his face when he heard the doctor testify that the man would never walk again, one of Jared's punches breaking a vertebrae.

 

He had shown no remorse and he hadn't told his parents why he had attacked the man like he did, he didn't want to shame Megan by telling what the man had told him so his parents had thrown him out of the house, not wanting a killer as their son.

 

Jared didn't mind, he couldn’t stay in that town anyway and he wanted to get away so he packed his bags and moved to another city into a small but clean apartment with the money he had saved up from the fights.

 

Slowly but surely he ran out of money, the job as a waiter not paying all the bills he needed to pay and when Megan showed up on his doorstep about a year ago telling him, as she was speaking again, that she wanted to live with him, that she didn't have anywhere to go and she couldn't stay in their old town.

 

Jared had taken her in and had started looking for an additional job, that's when he had met Mike and Chad, they had heard that he was an ex-pro fighter and told him that they had something for him, should he be interested.

 

At first he was hesitant, he didn't want to go back fighting because he didn't want to deal with crooked manager and sponsors but Chad and Mike explained to him that this was underground and the fighters fought for no-one but themselves.

 

Jared tried it once and gotten addicted to it, the freedom he felt those minutes in the ring, the feeling of being in control for that short amount of time and when he got settled in at Chad and Mike's club he had started taking Meg with him to fights again, keeping her separated from the spectators but where she could still see him fight.

 

All the anger and frustration he felt he could unleash into the fight and he didn't have to be afraid the other guy couldn't take it because every fighter was as motivated to win as he was, simple fight for money, not for recognition of honor.

 

“Dude, you're up in ten” Mike warned as he came back from the cage room “they're cleaning the floor right now, the crowd is going nuts and the bets are heavy” and he grinned satisfied “gonna be a good night for the house”.

 

Jared smiled at his friend, he knew Chad and Mike ran an honest place, the fighters were clean and knew the rules and the guests were rich and bore, all in all, a perfect match.

 

He shook his arms and legs to loosen his muscles and he rolled his head from side to side to loosen the tendons “Meggie set?” he asked Mike and the man nodded smiling “baby sis is sitting pretty in Mike's office with an overlook of the ring” he said “she told me to tell you to kick this assholes ass”.

 

Jared smirked, that's his sister for you, after she got over what happened it seemed like Megan turned into a cocky and self assured female... after Jared taught her to defend herself, that was the only reason he took her here because he knew she could take care of herself now, he had witnessed her kicking some dude's ass after he came on to strong.

 

The memory made him smile and he slowly moved towards the door that would lead him to the cage and he pushed open the door stepping into the bright lights.

 

He moved with panther like grace through the cage and he danced a bit of the balls of his feet then he looked up and his breath stopped, the most intense pair of green eyes he had ever seen were trained directly on him.

 

Jared's eyes traveled to the rest of the man and he felt his body heating up, plush pink lips that were in the process of being licked by a moist tongue, strong jaw and pale skin, soft looking hair and he pitied the fact that the man was wearing a louse shirt and pants so he could see the man’s body.

 

He was pulled back to reality by the announcement of his opponent and he pushed the presence of the beautiful man into the back of his head and focused on the fight.

 

He turned all his attention on Bart, or Crusher as he was called by the public and he smirked at the other man, he knew him well, they fought each other more than once and it was always a surprise as to who would win and Bart grinned back.

 

The bell rang and Jared brought his loosely clenched fists up to his torso as he studies Bart's movements and he dogged a forceful blow of Bart's meaty fist making the audience gasp in sympathy.

 

Jared smirked smugly and moved around the man before he moved in and his him with a solid punch in the kidney, smile growing wider when he heard Bart's soft grunt of pain.

 

The fight was hard, he and Bart were evenly matched, both about the same height though Bart was a bit heavier than Jared and the larger man tried to use it to his advantage, Jared took advantage of that fact that he was quicker than Bart and slammed his shin into the man's stomach.

 

After that the match didn't last long, Jared found several openings in Bart's defense and he took the man down a couple of times until Bart just gave up and tapped out on the floor when Jared had him in headlock.

 

Jared grinned and got up “good fight man” he said and held his hand out to Bart “better luck next time” and Bart chuckled “boy next time I'll wipe the floor with you”.

 

Hazel eyes moved around the cage and they stopped on the green eyes man who hadn't take his eyes off of him, a man sitting next to the vision spoke softly into his ear and the green-eyed man averted his gaze from Jared.

 

When Jared passed Chad on the way into the back he stopped to whisper in the shorter man's ear, the look of surprise on Chad's face was funny and Jared chuckled before he disappeared through the door.

 

Jared took the towel Mike offered and wiped the sweat from his face “good fight” Mike praised him and Jared smiled confidently “I knew it would be” he replied.

 

Then the door opened and Jared turned around, still in his fighting gear and half naked he watched the three men enter the locker-room “Jared, meet Mr. Gerhard Ostruff and his business partner Mr. Stuart Mackey”.

 

The shortest of the group held out his hand and smiled “good fight” he said but the smile turned into a frown as Jared ignored him completely, pushed past the older man and smiled brightly at the hunched form behind the man.

 

Jared heard Gerhard huff behind him as he was passed by Jared but he turned his attention completely on the man in front of him “hi” he nearly purred “I'm Jared”.

 

Startled wide green eyes shot up to his face and Jared saw the man look over his shoulder to one of the older man, for a reason he didn't want to examine to closely at the moment that irritated Jared immensely and he blocked the two men from view with his body “and you are”.

 

The man blushed and ducked his head “that's my partner, his name is of no matter” Gerhard’s voice was harsh and cold as he wormed his way in between Jared and the green eyed man “Mr. Murray here told us you wanted a meet with our table”.

 

Jared let out a low growl “I did” he said and glared down at the short man murderously “but not because you were sitting at it” and he pushed the older man aside so he could step closer to the green eyed beauty that had caught his attention “and his name matters to me, not yours”. 

 

Slowly green eyes turned up and looked questioningly at Jared “It's nice to meet you, is this your first time at a fight....” and he trailed off waiting for the other man to tell him his name.

 

A soft mumble was heard and Jared strained to hear it “I'm sorry” he apologized “I didn't get that” and he used his hand to tip the shorter man's gaze up to his “I'm Jared” he repeated and the shy man smiled tentatively “Jensen” he muttered “Jensen Ackles”.

 

Jared smiled “nice to meet you, Jensen” and he spoke the man's name with a soft voice “well, this has been nice, we have to go”.

 

The old and short man pressed back in between Jared and Jensen “let's go” and he grabbed the green-eyed man by the arm and pulled him out of the locker-room.

 

Jared watched them go with anger in his face as the vision was pulled away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: woohoo, next one's up :D  


* * *

Chapter 3:

 

 

Jensen rubbed his fingers over the fading bruise on his clavicle, Gerhard never left bruises in visible places, never in his face so they could be covered up with clothes, and even in a fit of rage the older man still had enough sense not to risk that.

 

He liked that, that way he'd never have to explain to people why he was black and blue, this time the bruises were worse than normal, Gerhard hadn't liked the way the fighter had looked at Jensen and Jensen had to pay for obviously wearing the wrong outfit even though Gerhard picked it out.

 

If Jensen closed his eyes he could still feel the eyes of the huge man on him, those hazel cat-like eyes taking him in and that rough voice speaking to him is slow and soft.

 

Gerhard had taken him to the fight club two times that week, both times Jared wasn't there and they found out that Jared only fought on Friday night.

 

The business man seemed disappointed by that, Jensen thought that Gerhard probably liked showing off his power to the fighter, liked showing Jensen off because Gerhard made sure Jensen wore his best outfits.

 

Jensen knew Peacock behavior when he saw it, Gerhard just wanted the fighter to be jealous of him, jealous of the knowledge that Gerhard had Jensen while it was obvious that the fighter wanted Jensen as well.

 

Tonight was a Friday night and 'Cujo' as Gerhard kept calling the fighter, was supposed to fight again tonight.

 

He had ordered Jensen to dress in tight dark jeans and a tight shirt, not leaving a lot to the imagination, Jensen realized this was just to screw with the fighter, Jared, but Jensen rather indulge Gerhard’s little fits then be thrown out on the cold street with nowhere to go.

 

Jensen had no family left and he had no friends, Gerhard made sure of that, he wasn't allowed anywhere without one of Gerhard’s cronies with him... a pretty bird in a gilded cage.

 

His mind went to the fighter, the first time he'd seen Jared he was caged as well but completely different from Jensen.

 

Jensen was kept in a cage to keep him from the outside world, to protect him, the fighter on the other hand... he was in the cage to protect the outer world from him and the largest difference was that at the end of every Friday night Jared got to leave the cage.

 

He fixed his hair and startled when Gerhard popped his head into the bathroom “are you done, Liebchen?” he asked “we are ready to go” Jensen nodded in reply and left the safe bathroom behind to follow Gerhard down to the garage.

 

“Good boy” Gerhard said when Jensen got into the car when Gerhard held the door open for him and Jensen cringed at the words but sat down on the leather bench in the car.

 

They picked up Stuart again, Gerhard and he had been inseparable and Jensen was pretty sure they were cooking up something but as long as it didn't involve him he was fine with it.

 

The club was once again filled to the brim with people and Jensen realized that Friday was the busiest night because it was the night Jared fought and people came to see the 'Wild Dog'.

 

Jensen meekly followed Gerhard and Stuart inside and to the table that seemed to be reserved especially for them, he sat down on the chair and looked out into the cage empty for the moment but only minutes away from being filled with two men who would take each other on.

 

The waitress brought them drinks and Stuart and Gerhard talked while Jensen's eyes wandered around the room, he took in the people there all dressed up and chattering excitedly for the upcoming fight.

 

Suddenly there was a commotion at the door and Jensen's eyes followed the ruckus until he found hazel eyes staring directly at him and he sucked in a surprised breath almost forgotten what it felt like to be the recipient of that gaze.

 

The fighter ignored all the people around him and marched up to Jensen's table stopping directly in front of the green eyed man's chair “Jensen” it was breathed in that raspy voice that had been haunting his dreams and the fighter offered Jensen his hand “I'm Jared, remember?”.

 

Jensen cautiously looked over to Gerhard silently asking for approval to shake Jared's hand but Jared moved a few feet and blocked Gerhard from his view “I'm fairly certain you can decide yourself if you want to shake my hand” Jared spoke softly.

 

Jensen blushed and quickly shook Jared's hand but when he went to pull his hand from Jared’s the other man wouldn't let him go “I was hoping you'd be here again” he said softly and smiled at Jensen.

 

The shorter man felt his heart thunder in his chest and he knew that Gerhard would be mad again tonight, the problem was that Jensen thought it might be worth the pain of he got to see Jared now “I came with my..” but Jensen's voice was so soft it was barely audible.

 

“He's here with me” Gerhard stood up behind him but the fighter ignored him completely “I think you and I should go out on a date” Jared said with a bright smile “I would love to take you to a cozy restaurant and spend the entire night playing footsie with you under the table.

 

Jensen blushed furiously and lowered his eyes to the floor “hey” Jared spoke softly and tipped Jensen's head back up with his finger “don't do that please.... wanna see those pretty eyes of yours” and he grinned again “so, how about that date”.

 

Gerhard grabbed Jared's shoulder and finally the fighter turned his attention to the short and fat man “what” he growled, angry that his attention was being taken away from the green-eyed man.

 

“He belongs to me” Gerhard said with a smirk on his face “so I'm afraid you're gonna have to just search for something else” and he glared at Jared, as about as intimidating as a rat glaring at a lion.

 

Jared narrowed his eyes “I'm pretty sure he belongs to himself” and Gerhard chuckled “you'd be wrong” he replied “I own him”.

 

The fighter’s eyes narrowed more and grimaced “I'll buy him from you” and Jensen's eyes went as wide as saucers at that, wondering secretly how violent Jared would be in a relationship, he was willing to bet Gerhard was a kitten compared to the huge guy.

 

“He's not for sale” Gerhard said and Jensen was both relieved and disappointed that Gerhard denied the fighter “but you can rent him for a couple of hours” and Jensen's eyes shot up at that ad he uttered an undignified little sound.

 

Gerhard glared at him “be quiet, Liebchen” he said “you and I both know you're mine to do as I please” and he turned back to the fighter who was looking at him with a curious look in his eyes “what do you mean 'rent him'” Jared demanded.

 

The business man smirked and looked around to make sure nobody was listening in on their conversation “I happen to know” Gerhard said with a smirk “that you've beat the guy you're fighting tonight already.... numerous times”.

 

Jared raised his brow and smirked “so what?” he snapped having no clue where this was going but Gerhard kept smiling “lose” the fat man said “you lose the fight tonight and you can have Jensen for.... let's say five hours”.

 

Behind him Jared felt the body of the green-eyed man stiffen and he figured Jensen didn't really appreciate the fact that he was being lend out “why?” Jared wanted to know.

 

The man chuckled “everyone here tonight is betting on you” and a light sprung on in Jared's mind “I bet on the opposing fighter, you lose and I win.... a lot”.

 

Jared had sworn to himself that he would never bend to the will of betters and extortioners ever again but the prospect of being with Jensen for five hours was too good to pass up.

 

It was what he'd been thinking of the whole week, ever since he'd laid eyes on the shorter man and his hands were itching with the thought of getting them on that perfectly pale skin, knowing, just knowing that Jensen would feel like silk beneath his fingers.

 

“Deal” Jared couldn’t believe the words that just left his lips “Deal, I lose and I get him.... for five hours” and he shook the chubby hand that was thrust towards him, nearly vomiting at the satisfied look on Gerhard's face.

 

“Wonderful” The chubby man said “you lose this fight and then you can come collect your pries afterwards” he said “We'll be waiting here”.

 

Jared nodded and turned towards Jensen to gaze into those green orbs and he lifted his hand to risk a touch barely able to contain the moan that wanted to slip free as his fingers brushed the pale freckled skin of Jensen's cheek “see you in a while” he muttered.

 

Jensen's shocked eyes followed the fighter and when the tall man had disappeared from sight “what..” he started at Gerhard but the man's eyes were cold “shut up” he told Jensen “you'll do as your told, this can make me a lot of money and if that means I have to give you up for one night then so be it.

 

So Jensen just decided to keep his mouth shut “I have to go to the bathroom” he said and waited for permission, Gerhard was in a good mood with the prospect of a lot of money “well, what are you waiting for... you don't need me to hold it for you” and he chuckled with Stuart.

 

Jensen got to his feet and went in search of a bathroom “right over there, sir” and helpful waitress said “right around that corner” and Jensen thanked her before he was on his way again.

 

He did his business and washed his hands before he went back to the table, before he could get there though he was grabbed and slammed into the wall next to the bathroom door “hi there” and Jensen looked up into burning hazel eyes.

 

“Oh, uhm... hi” Jensen stammered as he tried to get out of Jared's grip “I... I have to... I'm gonna go back to my... table” but Jared didn't let go of his waist “why” the tall man asked “why don't you just stand here with me for a moment and have a little talk”.

 

The tall man was grinning like crazy and Jensen felt heat curling in his stomach as those hazel eyes came closer and closer until he could practically taste Jared's breath so close were the tall man's lips “please don't” he begged and to his surprise Jared backed off immediately.

 

“Sorry” He said and used his index finger to tip Jensen's head up “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you” he said and smiled softly “you don't like that your.... partner had put you up in a bet” it was more a statement than a question and Jensen nodded his head.

 

A hand came up and Jensen gasped surprised when Jared cupped his face warmly and stroked a large thumb across his cheekbone “tell me honestly.... do you want me to win.... or would you rather I lost?”

 

Jensen had to think about that, if Jared won he would get a night with the fighter, that was the deal, but if Jared won then Gerhard would lose a lot of money, both scenario's would piss the older man off like nothing else.

 

“Bet... bet on yourself” Jensen stammered “bet on yourself and win.... take his money” hazel eyes widened and a wicked smirk appeared on Jared's lips and he leaned in “I like the way you think, Jensen” he breathed against the short man's ear “but that would mean that I wouldn't get my time with you”.

 

Jensen slipped out of Jared's grasp and eyed in the direction of the table, happy to see that from this spot he couldn't see or be seen “win” Jensen said determinedly and he walked around the corner leaving the fighter to himself.

 

The first fight didn't register with Jensen only when Jared entered the cage did he start to pay attention, he could clearly see that Jared was looking at him and when he knew Gerhard and Stuart were otherwise occupied he mouthed the word 'win' to the fighter.

 

A predatory smirk covered Jared's face and when the bell rang the fight began, though it really wasn't much of a fight because from the second the bell rang Jared was dominating the cage, showing his opponent every corner and smears of the smaller man's blood colored the mat.

 

Gerhard was cursing and swearing next to him and Jensen had to make sure that the smile he was feeling didn't show on his face and kept watching fascinated as the hunk of muscle practically murdered his opponent, not literally of course but it was a close call.

 

At the end the smaller man was lying unconscious on the mat and Chad was raising Jared's arm in the air proclaiming him winner of the fight, both Gerhard and Stuart cursing loudly at the money they had lost but Jensen couldn't help but feel excited, the fighter had won, because Jensen told him too.

 

He knew Jared probably did it for the money but it was nice to think that Jared won the fight because Jensen asked him to and he still felt the warm curl in his stomach when Gerhard furiously led him out of the club.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: new Chappie  


* * *

Hey Guys, 

 

First off, I'm verry sorry about not updating last sunday, I know it was unconsiderate of me but the last couple of weeks I've been completely enamoured by Twilight and after I saw the fist movie about two or three weeks ago I spent my time reading ALL the books within a week, I just couldn;t put them down and now New Moon is out I just had to see it and I did that last the sunda I was supposed to update...... and yeah, ok you caught me, I watched it again last friday, but that's because it's just nine kinds of awesome.

 

so here is your much deserved update and again, I'm sorry for the delay.

 

xxx- AA

 

 

********************

 

Chapter 4:

 

 

He turned towards the mirror and looked at the dark purple bruise on his ribs, it was a beauty, large and speckled with green and yellow where the healing had started.

 

The bruise had a little brother on his cheekbone, that one was faded even more, the sickly green and yellow stark against the pale skin of his face.

 

Fingers traced the bruises all given to him the night after Jared won the fight and Gerhard had felt the need to let his frustration out on Jensen, this was one of the few times where Gerhard actually struck him in the face.

 

Normally the man was more careful where his blows landed but this time he had lost his control and Jensen still felt the phantom pains from the beating.

 

Characteristically Gerhard hadn't fucked him after, when the older German was in such a mood he never wanted to have sex with Jensen and Jensen couldn't be happier about that, that didn't mean that the bruises mottling his skin didn't freak him out a bit.

 

“And you won't have to set a foot outside, Liebchen” Gerhard's voice came from the bedroom, Jensen closed his eyes and tried to compose himself again, quickly pulling the shirt down over his bruised stomach and ribs.

 

“I think I'd need food and stuff during the week” He replied and the balding head of the fat business man popped into the bathroom “don't be silly, Liebchen” Gerhard said petulantly “I'll have Boris do the shopping, you can just stay in and watch soaps or something of the likes”.

 

Jensen tried his hardest to keep the agitated look off his face at the words, sometimes he felt like Rapuzel.... kept in the high tower and never allowed to go out and see the world unless Gerhard let him.

 

“Fine” He mumbled but the disappointment washed over him at the knowledge that for the next week and a half he would be locked up in his ivory tower cut off from all other people until Gerhard got back from his little business trip with Stuart.

 

Gerhard wrapped his arms around Jensen's waist and Jensen fought not to tense up to the other man's touch “I know you'll miss me dearly and you'll be very bored by the time I get home” he muttered in Jensen's ear, his German accent heavy and thick “but I promise to make it up to you”.

 

The doorbell rang and Gerhard stepped back “that must be Stuart” he said and Jensen glared after him wishing for the millionth time he had the strength to just walk out and never come back.

 

Jensen lifted his shirt once more and stared at the mottled skin “good thing he's not all that strong” he muttered, thankful that Gerhard was more fat than muscle.

 

“Liebchen!” Gerhard's voice was demanding and Jensen cringed at the sound “coming!” he replied and hasted to the living room where Stuart was sitting on the plush sofa.

 

He hated the other business man, Stuart was just as disgusting and repulsive as Gerhard only Stuart had an even more cruel personality especially when it concerned business.

 

“Jensen” He greeted him with a smirk on his face, Jensen knew Stuart always had a sick fascination with Gerhard's and his relationship “Stuart” he replied.

 

He sat down in one of the luxurious chairs and waited until Boris had dragged all the suitcases to the car and Gerhard and Stuart were ready to go, a week and a half in Europe.

 

On one side Jensen couldn't be happier, this meant a week and a half of rest, of peace and quiet but it also meant a week and a half trapped in this apartment.

 

Gerhard walked over to Jensen and caught the younger man's mouth in a sloppy kiss, Jensen resisted the urge to pull back and allowed Gerhard to say his goodbye “you be good, Liebchen” Gerhard said and kissed his cheek.

 

Jensen nodded his head and kept his mouth shut until Gerhard and Stuart had left the apartment and he sank down onto the couch with a relieved sigh.

 

He didn't get off the couch until the next afternoon and only then because he got so hungry he couldn't stand it any longer, though when he opened the fridge his appetite nearly vanished at the sight of all the fat foods in there.

 

Gerhard loved his hot dogs and hamburgers and coke and other foods high on fat and low on taste and nutrition’s.

 

Since it wasn't his intention to starve to death he warmed up one of the hot dogs and toasted a bun, drenched in ketchup it was almost edible and he was able to keep it down.

 

The next day he sent Boris out to get him some normal food, that night he fixed himself a nice stew if he did say so himself, for a person who hardly ever cooked that is.

 

Boris was Gerhard's right hand man but unlike Gerhard he was a lot more lenient and friendly and the next day he took Jensen out to a restaurant for some normal food and to get Jensen out of the apartment.

 

Boris was also a German immigrant and he had been in the states for almost a year, his accent even thicker than Gerhard's and Jensen sometimes had a little trouble understanding the other man but they got along just fine.

 

Another plus about Boris was that he didn't keep a close eye on Jensen, he knew Jensen wouldn't leave so he didn't hold a vigil in front of the door of the apartment and at night he went to his own house instead of staying in Gerhard's apartment to keep his eye on Jensen.

 

Three days had past and Jensen was sitting on the sofa in the living room, the TV was on some kind of reality show Jensen liked to watch, only because next to the reality show his life didn’t seem all that bad, at least he didn't make an idiot of himself on national television.

 

Jensen sipped his beer and laughed at something stupid one of the contestants did when there was a soft knock on the door.

 

He sighed and placed his bottle on a coaster 'damn, Boris” he sighed “I was having a good night” and he got up to open the door.

 

“Coming!” He called out as the knocking continued and he slid the safety bolt from the door and pulled it open, his jaw nearly hitting the ground at the sight of the smirking man in the hallway “wha... I, you.. ah” words were very hard to find as he found the fighter staring down at him with that dazzling smile on his face.

 

“Hey there” Jared's voice was just like Jensen remembered, rough and husky, hazel eyes staring at him intently “a little birdie told me that your ward was away so I* figured I'd pay you a little visit”.

 

Jared pushed past Jensen and stepped into the apartment “ugh” Jared commented as he looked around the overly done decorated room “did fucking Caesar decorate this hole” and he moved further into the living room, leaving a baffled Jensen behind him to close the door.

 

The light in the living room was brighter then the hallway and Jared's eyes narrowed when he looked at Jensen “what the hell is this” he growled and walked up to Jensen.

 

Jensen flinched when Jared's hand came towards his face and he closed his eyes waiting for the blow but Jared's strong fingers grasped his chin and the fingers of his other hand ghosted gently across the bruise on his cheek.

 

“I'm gonna kill him” The anger in Jared's voice made Jensen open his eyes and he saw the tall man's face was twisted in anger “how dare he lay a finger on you” Jared seethed.

 

Jensen's eyes widened and Jared's anger for him “it wasn't...” Jensen cleared his throat and fought to keep his eyes on Jared's “he was... angry after he lost the money” he explained “he needed to..... vent”.

 

Jared growled “I need to vent every once in a while too, I normally use a punching bag.... not someone I'm supposed to cherish”.

 

Jensen could see the angry tick in Jared's jaw but the eyes were soft and friendly as they rested on him “it's nothing” Jensen muttered and averted his gaze “happens sometimes”.

 

The growl Jared let loose sent shivers down Jensen's spine “you mean he does this often” but what should have sounded like a question sounded like a death threat from Jared's lips and Jensen chose to keep his mouth shut.

 

“I don't know you” Jared whispered and stepped closer to Jensen, the heat of the tall man's body seeping through Jensen's clothes and warming him all the way through “but you.... fascinate me” and Jensen lifted a brow “I fascinate you?” he questioned.

 

Jared chuckled and nodded his head “yes” he replied “you've fascinated me from the moment I saw you” he smiled and brushed a finger across Jensen's bruised cheek “I think it's your eyes... they're so sad and all I can think about it getting a smile in them”.

 

Jensen shivered from the words, he never would have guessed that a fighter like Jared would have such a gentle disposition “I'm with Gerhard” Jensen sputtered and Jared slowly wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him in.

 

“I know” Jared said and used his thumb to stroke the hairline next to Jensen's ear “and you shouldn't be” he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the yellow-ish green of Jensen's cheek “you should be kept, cherished not.... held like some kind of trophy”.

 

The feel of Jared's hot breath on his face made Jensen whimper and he feebly tried to step away from the fighter “please... I'm with someone else, I don't” but Jared cut him off “he hurt you” he stated and cupped Jensen's face in both his hands “someone like you should never be hurt, only loved”.

 

Lips descended on Jensen's and a shock traveled through Jensen's body as Jared's firm lips pressed against him, not forcing anything, just resting there, waiting for Jensen to make the next more.

 

The feel of Jared's lips on his was amazing, they were warm and soft, electric currents shot down his spine as he felt Jared's fingers tighten slightly around his face and without thinking further he parted his lips.

 

There was a desperate groan from Jared and he mewled softly when he felt the tall man's hot tongue slip into his mouth, a sigh from Jared and strong arms wrapped around his waist to pull him in as close as possible.

 

Jensen's hands lifted and he hesitantly placed them on Jared's shoulders as the fighter mapped out every inch of his mouth.

 

Jared grabbed Jensen's hands with his own and pulled them around his neck “hold on” he teased and leaned back in for a second kiss, this time no bars were held, he put everything he had in the kiss Jared was giving him.

 

He couldn't remember last when he had been kissed like this, Gerhard kissed sloppy and too much saliva, Jared kissed like he wanted to be kissed for the rest of his life, firm and powerful, wet and smooth but gentle, so gentle at the same time.

 

Jensen whined with disappointment when Jared pulled back and placed his hands on Jensen's hips to push him away slightly “I knew it was gonna be good” he commented and placed a soft kiss on Jensen's plush mouth.

 

“I know from a dependable source that the Warden will be out of town for another week?” and Jensen nodded “then I'll come by every day for lunch” Jared stated “no refusing and no complaining, understand?”

 

Jensen couldn't do anything but nod his head making Jared smile, the tall man leaned in and brushed his lips over the sensitive spot right behind Jensen's ear “good boy” he murmured and the words that normally sent shivers of hate and disgust down his spine had never sounded as good as they did coming from Jared.

 

When Jared pulled back and walked to the door Jensen frowned “where are you going?” he asked and Jared smirked “home” he replied “we're taking this slow..... I don't want to buy you or own you, Jensen” the smile softened “I want you to give yourself to me, freely and unconditionally” the smile widened “and in return” he said “I'll love you... love you like you've never been before... and never again”.

 

After having said that Jared opened the door and disappeared down the hall, leaving Jensen stunned by this lightning visit of the fighter.

 

He stared at the door and lifted his fingers to absentmindedly touch his lips “Jared” the other man's name a whisper on his lips.

 

That night was the best night of sleep Jensen had in a long time and thoughts of the fighter swirling around in his head and not being able to get the kiss out of his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: first date  


* * *

Hey guys, 

 

If you're bored with the lack of SPN during the hiatus come join me at my blog. everyday I will comment on one of the episodes each day, give my take and opinion on that epi and you're all welcome to join and comment :D. I'll also be writing normal blogs but be prepared for the exuberant amount of crazy ;p.

 

check it out at acklesaddict.wordpress.com

 

Love you all - AA

 

 

*********

 

 

Chapter 5: 

 

 

As Jared had promised the next day around noon there was a knock on the door and Jensen checked his reflection nervously.

 

He knew Gerhard would be furious if he were to find out but Jensen had to take the chance, he couldn't not see Jared, not after the emotions the kiss had brought up in him and he brushed an imaginary piece of lint from the simple black and grey shirt he was wearing.

 

There was another knock and he hurried his way to the door taking a few seconds to take deep breaths to calm himself down before he pulled the door open “Hi there” Jared’s smile was just as bright as the day before as he stepped past Jensen and closed the door behind him.

 

“Hi” Jensen whispered but Jared spun around on him and before he could say anything more Jared pulled him in and placed the softest kiss he ever had on his lips, lingering for a second before pulling back and smiling brightly at Jensen “you look great!”.

 

Jensen blushed and lowered his head “thanks” he said softly “so do you” and Jared did look great, he was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a tight shirt, the fabric pulling tight across the broad muscles in his chest.

 

“So, I was thinking” Jared said as he smirked at the shorter man “we'd go out” and Jensen's head shot up and he shook it “no” he said panicked “I'm not allowed to go out”.

 

Jared's eyes narrowed and his features darkened with anger “he's not here... I don't care what he says you can or cannot do” and he gently tilted Jensen's head to meet his gaze “the next couple of days... when you’re with me I want you to be yourself, ok” he said “I want you to laugh and talk and scream and yell if you feel like it.... anything goes, deal”.

 

Jensen searched Jared's eyes for a lie but he wasn't surprised to only find honesty in the hazel depths “ok” he agreed softly “anything goes” and a smile lit up Jared's face “good” he said “now... I know this nice little place that serves the best pasta you'll ever eat”.

 

Jensen smiled and without thinking he reached out to grab Jared's offered hand “ready for pasta?” Jared asked and Jensen smiled “ready” he said and let Jared lead him out of the apartment and out of the building where he had been cooped up for so long.

 

They walked along the streets, Jensen's hand clasped firmly in Jared's larger one but Jensen didn't feel ashamed or embarrassed by that, no, the exact opposite, it made him feel safe and secure with the huge fighter next to him, as if nothing could harm him at that moment.

 

He'd only known Jared for such a short period of time and he made him feel the exact opposite of how he felt with Gerhard, Jared made him feel safe and wanted, when he walked next to Jared he felt like smiling and the warmth of Jared's hand seeped through to his very soul.

 

Gerhard just made him feel small and worthless, when he was with Gerhard he had to watch his every move and word, one wrong one and the shit would hit the fan, such a great contrast with Jared.

 

Looking at the two men you would think the exact opposite, Jared looked dangerous, he was a giant with broad muscles and a hard glint in his eyes, Gerhard was small and soft looking, a friendly old man.

 

It was the perfect example not to judge a book by its cover because despite of Jared's hard appearance the moment those eyes focused on Jensen they lost that hard glint and turned soft and caring, those large hands turned from sledgehammers he used to slay his opponents to gentle fingers that caressed Jensen's hand.

 

It amazed Jensen because when he'd first saw Jared there was the feeling of fear deep in his stomach, next to the instant attraction, because if a kind looking man like Gerhard could be so cruel he didn't want to imagine what a giant like Jared could do when he got mad.

 

The thing was, Jensen had never seen Jared angry, not even before, during or after the fights.

 

Jared was always calm, before the fights he hung out with Chad and Mike and even during the fight when he was pummeling some poor guy he never lost his temper because as soon as Chad even said a peep Jared would back off immediately and help the other man to his feet, where if Gerhard were to be in that position Jensen was sure Gerhard would just kick the man who was already down.

 

“Hey” Jared said softly and squeezed Jensen's hand gently “penny for your thoughts?” he teased and smiled at the shorter man.

 

Jensen blushed and lowered his head “they're not worth that much” he said and felt his hand being squeezed again and Jared came to a halt “hey” he said again to get Jensen's attention “your thoughts are worth more than a penny, trust me” he said “I'm just not a very rich man and it's all I can afford” and he winked at Jensen.

 

“I was just thinking” Jensen blushed and avoided Jared's eyes “don't judge a book by its cover” and Jared chuckled low “hmm, let me guess, you're surprised that a guy as pretty and fantastic can also manage an intelligent conversation” and Jensen chuckled softly “something like that” he said.

 

Jared cupped Jensen's face and tilted it up once more “you can say anything to me, ok” he assured the shorter man “whether it's good or bad, never be afraid or ashamed to tell me anything”.

 

Jensen nodded and smiled up at Jared “promise” he said and they resumed their stroll to the restaurant.

 

It was nothing like Jensen was used to; he was used to five star restaurants where you had to reserve a table a month in advance, not some hole in the wall diner with worn furniture and badly dressed staff.

 

“Hey Fiona” Jared greeted the woman behind the hostess stand “table for two please” she smiled at him and lead them to a table in the corner “good to see you Jared, how's your sister doing?”

 

Jared smiled at the mention of his sister and pulled Jensen's chair back so the shorter man could sit down “she's doing fine, thanks” he replied ignoring the incredulous look on Jensen's face as he pushed the chair towards the table.

 

“Can I get you some drinks?” She asked and Jared nodded “pitcher of water and a couple of beers?” he directed the question to Jensen and smiled when Jensen nodded “that and two menu's please” he told her.

 

Fiona smiled and noted their wishes on a paper pad “some garlic bread for starters?” she asked and Jared eagerly nodded his head “yes please, thanks Fi” he said and he turned his gaze back to Jensen “so” he said after Fiona had left “what do you think?”.

 

Jensen looked around and despite the somewhat worn appearance the place was clean and looked cozy and easy going, nothing like the fancy restaurants Gerhard took him too “it looks great” he said meaning it.

 

“It's run by Fi and her family” he said “they originate from Italy and her grandfather started this restaurant, the recipes are all from her grandmother and were never tweaked or changed, real Italian cuisine... the best there is” Jared said proudly.

 

“Jared is too kind” Fiona said as she placed the pitcher of water on the table followed by the beer and bread “he's been coming here for years so he's a little biased.... he's never brought anyone here but his sister, so you must be special” Jensen blushed and took the offered hand “I'm Fiona, but please call me Fi”.

 

Jensen smiled “Jensen Ackles” he said “and I don't know about the special part” Fi's eyes drifted over to Jared and she smiled “oh, I'm pretty sure about the special part” she said “our Jared here is very picky about who he hangs out with”.

 

Jared snorted “ok Fi” he said “go clean some toilets or something” he said teasingly “and leave us to pick our dinners from the menu”.

 

She laughed and smacked him upside the head “you're lucky you're so pretty, boy” she joked “or else you'd be outside on your ass” and she walked away, her apron swishing as she walked.

 

Jared turned his gaze back to Jensen and plucked a piece of bread from the basket to offer it to Jensen “try this” he said “it's the best garlic bread in the world... be careful though you'll smell it for days to come”.

 

Jensen hesitated “I don't know if I want to smell like garlic for the next few days” he said “can't imagine you want to have lunch with me again... though this is more like dinner”.

 

Jared smirked “see, that was my brilliant plan... get you to go out to dinner with me by telling you it's lunch” and Jensen chuckled “there's a significant difference between the two?” and Jared nodded furiously “oh yeah” he said after he took a bite “lunch is casual... something between friends, dinner is more serious”.

 

Jensen popped a bite of the bread into his mouth and closed his eyes “you're right, it is good” he said and took another bite as he perused the menu for something that seemed good.

 

Both men settled on a pasta dish, one marinara and one carbonara and Fi went to give their order to the kitchen.

 

Jensen could feel Jared's eyes on him and he looked up at the fighter “something wrong?” he asked “no” Jared said as he shook his head “it just amazes me how handsome you are.... what do you do for a living?” he asked.

 

Jensen blushed and Jared chuckled “you can tell me” he said “it's not like you sit up in that tower all day looking pretty” and Jensen flushed and pushed away from the table “I... this was a mistake” he said.

 

He wanted to get out of there, he didn't want to look at the disgust in Jared's eyes when he found out that was exactly what Jensen did “no, don't go” Jared pleaded “I'm sorry, I don't care if you don't work, I was just asking because you seem like a smart guy who could do anything he sets his mind to”.

 

Jensen blushed again and settled on his seat “I'm good at sex” he deadpanned “that's all and that's what I do” and Jared chuckled “everyone is good at least one thing outside of the bedroom” and Jensen grinned “I'm pretty good at sex outside of the bedroom too”.

 

Jared burst into laughter and grabbed Jensen's hand over the table “you're amazing, that’s what you are” and his head shot up “hear that?” he asked and Jensen frowned “no” he replied and his eyes widened when Jared stood up and held out his hand “dance with me”.

 

Green eyes widened and Jensen shook his head “there's not even a dance floor” he protested and Jared smirked before he called out to Fiona “Hey Fi... mind if I dance with my date?” she chuckled in response “sure, hon”.

 

Jared smiled down at Jensen “come on... good music, nice atmosphere and good company” Jared tried to bargain “promise not to step on your toes”.

 

Slowly Jensen got up and he stepped closer to Jared “one dance” he conceded and Jared pulled Jensen forward, one arm wrapping around Jensen's waist and the other grabbing Jensen's hand “thank you” he whispered as he pulled Jensen in close, resting his face next to Jensen's.

 

The music was slow and smooth, he recognized the song it was 'you and me' from Lifehouse, a band he admired since they wrote all their own songs and music.

 

Jared guided Jensen's body to the beat of the music and they slowly moved next to their table, Jared making sure they didn't venture into other tables or furniture “I liked you from the moment I saw you” Jared confessed “you looked so sad sitting there at that table and all I wanted was to put a smile on your face”.

 

Jensen leaned his head against Jared's shoulder and reveled in the strength and warmth of Jared's embrace “why?” he asked “there's nothing special or amazing about me”.

 

The tall man huffed and locked his wrists in the small of Jensen's back “you know, I think you're blind” he said and Jensen's eyes shot open “I don't understand why you don't see how amazing you are, you're kind and sweet, you're gorgeous and obviously have a good heart” the words made Jensen's chest ache and he looked up at Jared “you're the only one who thinks so”.

 

Jared smiled softly “that's ok” he said “I'll be all you need, if you let me” and Jensen sighed “you hardly know me, Jared” he protested but Jared shook his head “you're wrong” he said “I might not know you here” and he tapped his head “but I know you here” and he tapped his chest “it's not a knowledge... it's the feeling I got when I saw you”.

 

“what feeling would that be?” Jensen asked and Jared smiled “the feeling of beautiful, home... mine” and he softly kissed Jensen's upturned lips “give me this week” he pleaded “give me one week to show you what it's like, to show you how it should be, how you should be loved and if after that you still want to stay with your warden.... then I'll leave you be”.

 

Jensen felt Jared's pulse beat under his finger and he nodded his head, he knew it was the stupidest mistake he could make “ok” he said “ok” and Jared nearly blinded him with his smile.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: Merry Christmas!  


* * *

Chapter 6:

 

 

“Hi there” Jared pushed past Jensen and stepped into the apartment “ready for today” and he turned to smile blindingly at Jensen “I figured we could go out for a real lunch... not a dinner/lunch” and he chuckled.

 

Jared had been taking Jensen out for lunch/diners for the past three days and Jensen loved spending time with the fighter, though Jared had one of the most brutal jobs he was also the most kind and gentle man Jensen had ever met and he felt completely safe and at ease with the fighter.

 

Jensen smiled and nodded his head “sure” he replied “but this time I get to pick the place” he said and Jared frowned “hmmm, do I really want to subject myself to your taste?” he pondered jokingly before he laughed and grabbed Jensen's hand “I think I'll take my chances” he decided and pulled Jensen out of the door.

 

The shorter man led then through a number of streets and the neighborhoods got seedier and worse as they moved further into the slum of the city “Jen... you sure you want to go in here?” Jared asked when they stopped in front of a dark looking establishment that wasn't really worthy of the name.

 

Jensen smiled and pushed the door open to reveal a dirty floor and pale furniture, the people already in the place looked badly taken care of and roughened by living on the street “where the hell are we?” Jared asked while Jensen confidently walked over to the counter.

 

“Hey!” Jensen called out “two burgers and fries” and Jared gaped at him “I don't know what surprises me more” he said “the fact that you're actually suggesting we eat here or the fact that you just raised your voice above a whisper”.

 

Jensen blushed and ducked his head “this is the only place I can afford to take you, I used to come here sometimes when I had the money... food's cheap, that's why it looks like nothing”.

 

The tall man smiled softly and placed his hands on Jensen's hips “Jen” he whispered softly and dipped his nose into the other man's soft hair “you know I love treating you to lunch”.

 

Jensen smiled and looked up “I know” he said “but I wanted to take you out to lunch this time... even if it's only this” then he blushed and ducked his head “but I mean, we can go if you don't want to eat here”.

 

Jared cupped Jensen's chin in his hand “ever walked away from here with food poisoning?” he asked and Jensen shook his head “funny bugs in your food” again a shake of Jensen's head “any human li8mbs among the fried chicken wings?” and Jensen laughed out loud.

 

“Well call the president” A deep voice bellowed from behind the counter if that ain't little Jensen” and Jensen and Jared turned to the man behind the counter “who the hell are you?” Jared snapped as he tried to slip Jensen behind him, not knowing what this man wanted with Jensen.

 

He felt a hand on his arm and Jensen peeking his head around Jared's broad shoulder “it's ok” he said “that's Chris, the place's owner... he helped me when he could”.

 

Jared looked at the short man with the long hair and then held out his hand “a friend of Jensen's is no enemy of mine” he said.

 

Chris snorted “isn't it supposed to be 'a friend of a friend is also my friend” and Jared shook his head “I don't know you” he said “and looking at Jensen's current track record with people I don't know if I want to”.

 

The other man laughed and shook Jared's hand “I like you, son” he said and turned back to Jensen “go take a seat, son” he told him “I'll get your food out in a flash”.

 

Jared felt Jensen's warm fingers slip into his and he allowed the shorter man to pull him towards one of the tables “so this place caters to the ... financially unstable?” and Jensen smiled softly “the food is not all that, it's not made by a chef and maybe not the best products but it's cheap and edible... sometimes that's all a person needs or can afford”.

 

The food was brought out exceptionally fast and Jared looked at the large portion of fries and the well stuffed bun “wow” he said “talk about value for your money” he said and took a bite “huh, not all that bad” and he looked up at Chris “you're doing a good job man” he said.

 

Chris smiled and nodded “someone's gotta do it, can't have all these people starving” he sighed “normally they beg and it's not enough to go into a grocery store to buy a decent meal, this way they can eat and still keep a little money in their pockets... buy-in is cheap and preparing it only takes time”.

 

Jared nodded “how do you afford personnel?” he asked and Chris shook his head “it's just me and Steve, my partner” he said “I met Steve at AA... he was homeless and a drunk, I was rich and a drunk, we connected and when I got sober I decided to do something good with my time and money”.

 

He looked up at Chris, impressed “wow” he said “that's amazing” Chris shook his head “just doing something I love” he said smiling “helping other people along as best as I can”.

 

Chris left them to their food and went back to the kitchen “nice to see that there are some truly good people in the world” and he took another bite of his burger “thanks” he said with his mouth almost empty “for taking me out to lunch I mean” and he winked at Jensen.

 

Jensen smiled brightly, happy that Jared liked where he'd taken him and that he wasn't freaked out by the looks of the place.

 

When lunch was over Jared stood up and walked over to the counter to thank Chris for the food and to thank him for helping Jensen when he needed it “no problem” Chris replied and waved when off.

 

“SO” Jared said as he laced his fingers with Jensen's “there's somewhere I want to take you today” and he pulled Jensen to a bus stop and bought two tickets “where to?” Jensen asked but Jared just grinned and kept his mouth shut.

 

The bus stopped in front of a large gate and a lot full of cars “a zoo?” Jensen asked as he looked at the sign with wide eyes “you're taking me to a zoo?” and Jared smiled “oh, come on!” he exclaimed “you're not gonna tell me you don't like zoo's... everybody likes zoo's”.

 

They walked through the gates and Jared purchased two entry tickets before shoving a map of the place into Jensen's hand “where are we going first?” he asked and Jensen frowned “come on” Jared ushered him into the park “tell me, what do you want to see first?”.

 

Jensen looked at the map and pointed at a building “the aquarium” he said shyly “I like sharks” and Jared chuckled “the most gentle and sweet guy I know and what kind of animals does he like... sharks” and he chuckled again as he laced their fingers together “you're quite the puzzle Mr. Ackles”.

 

The two men made their way to the aquarium and they had to wait for a moment for their eyes to get used to the dim light and the brightness of the tanks, moving slowly with the crowd past the tanks full of tropical fish.

 

“Oh my god” Jared laughed and pressed his face closer to the glass “look at this one” and he pointed at a fish with an exceptionally long nose “Elephant fish” he cited from the sign and he pulled Jensen closer to the glass, so the shy man could see the fish.

 

When they started walking again Jared wrapped his arm around Jensen's waist and tucked the fingers of his hand in Jensen's back pocket smiling to himself when he felt Jensen's fingers dip into his back pocket.

 

They looked into numerous tanks until they got to the sharks and Jared saw Jensen's eyes widen and a smile for on the other man's handsome face “they're beautiful” he whispered as he practically pressed his nose to the glass of a tank with lemon sharks in it.

 

There were lemon sharks, nurse sharks, White tipped reef sharks and sand sharks in all patterns imaginable “oh wow” Jensen gasped and walked up to a dark tank “what?” Jared asked as Jensen stood in front of the glass, not seeing what was so special.

 

“There” Jensen pointed and Jared was just quick enough to catch a small light in the darkness and he looked harder seeing more and more of the lights coming and going “what the hell?” he said in wonder.

 

Jensen stepped closer to Jared and leaned against the taller man's body “lantern fish” he cited from the sign “they're lantern fish... eww, look at the pictures”.

 

Jared's eyes sifted and he snorted out a laugh “no wonder they prefer to be in the dark” he said “they're ugly” and Jensen laughed softly “that's mean” he said and poked Jared in the side “come on”.

 

They resumed their way and Jensen proceed to pull Jared to tanks when he saw something he wanted to take a closer look at “these are cool” Jared commented when they stood in front of a tank with jelly fish that seemed to light up under the black light.

 

When they got outside their eyes had to adjust once more, this time to the glaring sun “come on” Jared said “I want to see the birds of prey... there's a show in ten minutes” and he pulled Jensen along by his hand.

 

Jensen loved the feeling of Jared's strong hand grasping his and he followed the tall man eagerly, thoroughly enjoying this day and Jared found them good seats for the show.

 

The show consisted of a man and a girl showing off various birds of prey, making then catch fake rabits and telling the audience about the nature and behavior of these magnificent animals.

 

When the show was over Jared pulled him along “wait here” he said and he left Jensen near the seats as Jared jogged up to the girl holding a falcon and spoke to her in soft tones.

 

The girl handed the bird over to her co-worker and smiled as she followed Jared to where Jensen was waiting “Meg, I want you to meet Jensen” he said and moved to stand next to the shorter man “Jensen, this is my little sister, Megan”.

 

Jensen looked up at Jared with wide eyes, not believing that Jared was actually introducing Jensen to the only family Jared had left.

 

Jared had told Jensen all about Meg and it wasn't hard to see how much Meg meant to Jared and how much he loved his sister, Jensen felt a strange heat spread through his body at the idea that Jared cared enough for him that Jared wanted to introduce Jensen to his sister.

 

“Hi Jensen” She said happily “it's so nice to meet you... Jared's been talking about you nonstop” and Jared snorted and she chuckled “it's true” she assured him “he's completely infatuated with you, and seeing you, I know exactly why”.

 

Jensen blushed “nice to meet you too” he said softly and she smiled “aww, Jay, he's so cute” and to Jared's horror Meg reached out and pinched Jensen's cheek “you're fuckin' adorable, that's what you are”.

 

“Meg!” Jared scolded embarrassed “what the hell are you doing” and she chuckled before pulling her arm through Jensen's “come on, cutie” she said and pulled Jensen along “lets get a drink” and she ushered Jensen to a small cafeteria forcing Jared to follow them.

 

She sat them down at a table and got them all a coke “so Jensen” she started “Jared tells me you two met at a fight... please tell me you're not one of the guys he beats up” and he chuckled “no” he replied softly “I'm a spectator, a.... fried asked me to come with him”.

 

Meg nodded and smiled “and then what... bam! love at first sight?” she asked and Jared chuckled “not likely... he was way too shy to look at me” and he smiled fondly at a blushing Jensen “but he's warming up to me” and he squeezed Jensen's knee.

 

“Well, you'll definitely have to come to dinner one night” she said “I'll make my famous homemade hamburger helper” she chuckled at her own joke “and we'll drink cheap wine while talking about cheaper cheese or something”.

 

Jensen ducked his head “sure, someday” he muttered knowing full well that after this week there was no more option for escape and Jared frowned at the sad look on Jensen's face.

 

“Well, I better get Jen home before his bedtime” He joked and got up “I'll see you at home, little sis” he said and kissed the top of her head.

 

Meg chuckled and smacked his shoulder “get outta here” she teased and pushed him away to hug Jensen “it was great meeting you, Jensen” she said “I hope to see you around” Jensen smiled back and nodded “you too” he replied and turned to Jared.

 

The two men left the park and there was an eerie silence on the way back to Gerhard's place, they rode the elevator and Jared kept stealing glances at Jensen “are you ok?” he asked when Jensen opened the door.

 

The shorter man nodded and stepped into the apartment “thank you” he said as he turned to Jared “I had a great day... perfect” and he smiled at the fighter “and thank you for letting me meet Megan”.

 

Jared smiled “well, you both are very important to me” he said making Jensen blush “and I wanted you two to meet”.

 

Jensen looked up at Jared and the fighter could see hesitation and question in Jensen's green eyes “what?” he asked and tried to hide the smile that was tugging at his mouth when he saw the green eyes move over his lips.

 

Jensen paused for a moment and then grabbed the back of Jared's neck and slowly pulled the fighters lips down to his, the kiss was soft and slow and Jared sighed before he wrapped his arms around Jensen's waist and pulled him in closer, taking over the kiss.

 

The shorter man let out a soft mewl when he felt large hands grip his hips and pull him in, felt a hot tongue part his lips and he eagerly allowed Jared entrance to his mouth while he fisted his hands in Jared's hair.

 

Kissing Jared never got old, Jared used the exact right amount of pressure and tongue, it was never too wet or too forceful and he allowed Jared to take complete control, melting into the fighter’s body.

 

Slowly Jared pressed Jensen's back against the wall and he slipped his warm hands under Jensen's shirt to caress the silky soft skin of Jensen's stomach “I could kiss you forever” Jared whispered as he pulled his mouth off of Jensen's “I could die a happy man if I could just spend the rest of my life kissing you”.

 

Jensen's heart skipped a beat at those words and he ran his fingers through Jared's hair “thank you” he whispered and Jared smiled softly “why?” he asked and kissed Jensen's temple “it's just a kiss”.

 

The other man shook his head and buried his face in the crook of Jared's neck “it's so much more than that” he said and breathed in Jared's intoxicating scent “so much more”


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: If you're reading this story for the immaculate plotline (snorts) then THIS is definately not your chapter ;p, enjoy, people and Happy New Year :D  


* * *

Chapter 7:

 

 

“We should get a couple of friends and watch a game sometime” Jared said out of the blue, they had been watching one of Gerhard's movies and making fun of it.

 

Jensen frowned “what friends?” he asked and Jared shot him a look “you know, friends” he said “Chris and that other guy from the diner we went to”.

 

The shorter man let out a snort and shook his head “they're not exactly friends of mine, Jared” he said “more like people who helped me out once or twice but never friends”.

 

The fighter paused the movie and turned his body towards Jensen “you must have friends” he said “I can't imagine that you of all people wouldn't have any friends” his eyes narrowing when Jensen ducked his head and blushed.

 

“Jen?” He asked “Jen, come on, you have friends, right?” he asked and frowned when Jensen shook his head “why not?” Jared wanted to know “you're kind and sweet and fun to be around, why don't you have friends?”

 

Jensen looked up at Jared and blushed furiously “Gerhard doesn't like it if I go out without an escort of some kind” he explained “and there aren't many people who want to befriend someone who's being watched as closely as I am, so they stay away”.

 

Jared slipped a hand into the soft strands of Jensen's hair and pulled the green eyed man closer “I wouldn't” he whispered and pulled Jensen in closer “nothing in this whole goddamn world could keep me away from you”.

 

Every word coming from Jared's mouth sounded like music to Jensen, every time the fighter spoke it was with such affection and determination that Jensen just wanted to hold on for dear life and never let go.

 

The past few days with Jared had been like a dream, Jared treated him like he was something priceless, like he was afraid Jensen would disappear if he took his eyes off of him for too long and Jensen noticed that he loved having Jared's eyes on him.

 

If he were to be completely honest with himself then he should confess that he liked anything of Jared to be on him, whenever the fighter touched him Jensen could feel shivers of heat move down his spine.

 

They hadn't taken it to the next level though, Jared was patient and Jensen was afraid to go there because no matter how much he liked Jared, no matter how attracted he was to the large man, when push came to shove he couldn't risk it.

 

He couldn't risk losing what he had here, in this penthouse, and he knew it drove Jared insane.

 

Jensen liked what he felt with Jared but he'd learned not to trust people, Jared seemed to care for him but some day Jared's interest in him would fade and disappear and then he'd be right back where he desperately didn't want to be, out on the street and in the gutter.

 

There was a lot to say about Gerhard but at least here he was warm, fed and relatively safe, yeah Gerhard was a little handsy in the wrong way sometimes but it always blew over fast and usually Jensen had done something to provoke it.

 

The fact that Jensen was too chickenshit to get away from Gerhard didn't take away the fact that he wanted Jared, he wanted to be touched with respect and affection, something that hadn't happened since he was a kid when he still lived with his parents.

 

“Hey” Jared's voice was soft and friendly “where did you go just now” and his thumb stroked the side of Jensen's face “seemed like you were miles away... am I boring you?” a small chuckle as he said that.

 

“Gerhard will be home the day after tomorrow” Jensen said and the smile on Jared's face slipped away “things will change after that”.

 

Hazel eyes bore into Jensen's and Jared pulled him in closer so Jensen was almost sitting in his lap “the only thing that really has to change is your location” ;large hands cupped Jensen's face “come with me, be gone when he comes back and you'll never have to see him again”.

 

Jensen pulled his face from Jared's hands and he scooted back on the sofa “it's not that easy, Jared” he said “if it weren't for him then I'd be dead already and no matter how much of an asshole he is, I'm grateful for that”.

 

“That doesn't mean you owe him your life, Jen” Jensen exclaimed exasperated “Yes it does” Jensen said and stood up “I don't know anything!, I didn't finish school, I never had a job except for spreading my legs... you know what I do?!” he huffed and threw his arms in the air “I take up space, I take up space and money and I can't do anything to help with the costs”.

 

Jared rose to his feet and grabbed Jensen's shoulders “would you shut up!” he demanded and waited for Jensen to calm down “I hate it when you talk about yourself like some kind of nuisance” he said “because you're not.... you're not” and he lowered his mouth to Jensen's.

 

The shorter man whined when he felt a hot tongue enter his mouth and he parted his lips willingly for Jared, large hands gripping his hips and pulling him in closer.

 

Breathing was hard and they kept stealing each other’s oxygen, Jared chuckled into the kiss when he felt greedy hands slip beneath his shirt and caress the tight muscles of his back “give me one night” Jensen whispered.

 

He knew he was being selfish and stupid because once he knew what it would be like to be with Jared he had a feeling no other man would ever compare, but he wanted it, wanted it more than he ever wanted anything in his life.

 

“Do you even know what you're asking of me” Jared groaned “giving me one night and nothing more... you're gonna be the death of me”.

 

Jensen lifted his eyes and blinked slowly “is that a no?” he asked, afraid of the answer Jared was going to give him.

 

The fighter leaned down and slipped his hands in the back pockets of Jensen's tight jeans “that's a 'fuck, yes' but it's still going to kill me when I have to leave”.

 

Without waiting for further instructions Jared placed his arm under Jensen's ass and lifted him up, strong legs wrapping around Jared's waist and he carried the other man into the bedroom “tell me if I do something you don't like, ok?” and Jensen nodded softly.

 

Jared softly dropped Jensen onto the silk sheets “we're gonna do this slow” Jared mumbled as he took Jensen's shoes and socks off “so slow it'll almost hurt” and he kicked his own shoes and socks off before opening his jeans and shoving them down his hips.

 

Clothes disappeared within seconds and Jared covered Jensen's trembling body with his own “gonna make you feel so good” and he flicked open the button of Jensen's jeans so the denim loosened around the other man's waist.

 

Greedy hands snuck down the back of Jensen's jeans and grabbed the firm globes of the green eyed man's ass while Jared sucked hungrily at Jensen's pulse point and every nerve in Jensen's body tuned in to that particular spot.

 

Jared growled when Jensen arched off the bed and into his touch and he pulled Jensen's pants down while pressing their naked chests together “fuck, you feel so good” Jared grunted and he threw the offending jeans to the other side of the room.

 

The second their naked bodies touched Jared fastened his mouth back on Jensen's rubbing their erections together “please” Jensen whispered “Jared, please”.

 

“Don't worry, baby” Jared soothed and trailed a long line of kisses down the shorter man's torso, tasting every inch of freckled skin and sucking on sensitive nipples, making Jensen gasp and moan with every lick of his tongue.

 

Jared smiled with satisfaction when Jensen easily spread his legs for Jared and the fighter placed soft and teasing kisses along the crease of Jensen's thigh, nipping and licking at the soft flesh as the man beneath him trembled with desire.

 

He teased Jensen with licks and kisses, softy raking his nails on the inside of Jensen's thighs making the man moan and twist in his grasp.

 

Softly he took Jensen's cock in his hand and placed a wet kiss on the tip “oh, fuck” Jensen groaned when he felt hot lips wrap around the head of his dick and his hands tangled in the thick locks of Jared's soft hair, guiding the fighters head down onto his dick.

 

Jared loved the taste and feel of Jensen in his mouth, hot and heavy on his tongue and he took him to the back of his throat while his hands pinned Jensen's hips to the bed so he wouldn't thrust into Jared's throat to harshly.

 

The obscene sounds of sucking filled the room and Jared felt strong thighs shake under his assault so he looked up and stopped, waiting for Jensen to open his eyes and look at him “lube and condom” he growled.

 

Jensen fumbled in the night stand to grab the items Jared had asked for and he quickly shoved them in Jared's direction.

 

Jared spread Jensen's legs wider and uncapped the lube “easy” he whispered and kissed Jensen's thigh, from there trailing a slow path down to the crease of Jensen's ass and he sucked softly on the skin right behind Jensen's balls while his slicked finger slowly pressed inside.

 

The moment Jensen felt Jared's long finger breach his hole he sucked in a harsh breath and arched off the bed “oh” he gasped when Jared sucked on his balls as he fingered him open, a second adding to the first and crooking to his that right spot, sending fireworks to go off behind Jensen's lids.

 

When Jared moved to add a third he was stopped by a trembling hand “no” Jensen whispered “I wanna feel it” and Jared's eyes darkened to black at those words so he slowly crawled up Jensen's body.

 

Freckles stood out in stark contrast to the blushing skin and he nipped at the peaked nipples on Jensen's chest before gliding up and slipping his tongue back into the hot cavern of Jensen's mouth.

 

Jensen kept tugging at Jared and it took a moment before Jared realized Jensen wanted him to climb higher so he straddled Jensen's chest, looking on with wide eyes when plus lips kissed his dick and a hot pink tongue came out to lick the drop of pre-come from the tip.

 

“Fuck, your mouth” Jared growled and Jensen looked up at the fighter, green eyes nearly black with lust and he swallowed Jared's cock down into his throat, the width stretching his lips until his jaw ached.

 

One of Jared's hands was fisted in Jensen's hair while the other gripped the headboard of the bed to keep his balance as he slowly thrust in and out of Jensen's mouth, looking down into hazy green eyes as he was sucked until he felt like his brain was going to leak out of his dick.

 

“Stop” He growled, though it was hard when he really just wanted to keep thrusting until he filled that pretty mouth with his come, see Jensen's lips wet with his release as he swallowed him down but that was not what he wanted now, what he wanted was to be buried to the hilt in that tight ass.

 

Reluctantly Jensen pulled off Jared's cock and waited for the other man to crawl in between his legs loving the feel of Jared's skin sliding against his and he wrapped his thighs around Jared's waist and thrust up into the fighters straining cock.

 

Jared chuckled and ripped the condom packet with his teeth “calm, baby” he growled “'m getting' there” his accent getting thicker every second as the lust grew, Jensen yelped out when he felt two fingers plunge back into his ass while Jared's other reached out for the lube.

 

“Love how you feel inside” Jared grunted and reached in deeper “love how you react when I do this” and Jensen arched off the bed when two fingers pressed against his prostate “so good” Jared muttered and pulled his fingers out and slicking up his dick.

 

He sat back on his haunches and motioned for Jensen to straddle him, Jensen who was only used to the missionary position, since that was the only one Gerhard could keep pace at, raised his eyebrow but followed the instructions.

 

Jensen felt Jared's strong thighs under him and he wrapped his arms around Jared's neck, Jared's hand reached around and placed the head of his condom-covered cock at the entrance of Jensen's body “sink down... slowly” he instructed and gasped when he felt the head of his cock slip into the tight hole “fuck” he grunted as he gritted his teeth.

 

Ever so slowly Jensen sank down Jared's cock, the feeling of being filled so slowly made his eyes nearly roll into the back of his head and he nipped at Jared's lobe “Jay” he whined.

 

Jared felt Jensen's hot moist breath against his ear and his tight ass snug around his dick so he let out a low moan and thrust up into that velvet heat “good boy” Jared growled and the soft spoken words sent shivers down Jensen's spine.

 

Large hands were clasping his hips and guiding him in a slow but steady rhythm “so good, baby” Jared whispered “so fucking good to me”.

 

Jensen felt himself stretched around Jared, felt their chests together and Jared's hands grabbing his ass, their mouths were engaged in a slow kiss, languidly stroking each other’s tongues.

 

“Can we... oh” Jensen's breathy gasps were driving Jared up the wall and he nipped and licked at the dip between Jensen's collarbones “can we what, baby?” he growled as he thrust up forcefully, eliciting a whine from Jensen.

 

“I wanna feel you on top of me” Jensen whispered into Jared's ear “wanna forget all those other times and feel nothing but you” Jared cradled Jensen's ass in one hand and wrapped the other arm around his back “hold on” he growled and with an uncomfortable movement he lowered Jensen down onto his back and covered the other man's body with his own without slipping out.

 

Jensen chuckled roughly when Jared situated Jensen's legs around his waist “look ma, no hands” Jensen joked and wriggled his fingers in the air making Jared laugh, the puff of his breath fanning across Jensen's shoulder.

 

“Asshole” Jared said and thrust in excruciatingly slow, Jensen chuckled and squeezed around Jared's cock “you always do that during sex?” Jensen teased “showing off your knowledge of male anatomy”.

 

Jared growled and wrapped his hand around Jensen's leaking cock “fucking smartass” he growled “see how coherent you are now” and he slowly squeezed and pulled his hand to the tip of Jensen's cock.

 

Jensen's mouth fell open in a silent cry and he undulated his hips against Jared “ore” he growled “please... fuck me harder” and Jared wasn't strong enough to deny the needy plea so he pulled back and slammed back in, a loud cry from the man beneath indicating he hit a right spot and then he felt Jensen's hot and sticky release coat his fingers.

 

The neediest little sound was torn from Jensen's throat when Jared brought his hand to his mouth and licked Jensen's come from his fingers, he planted his hands on either side of Jensen's head and lowered his body so his chest was resting on Jensen's.

 

Jared's thrusts become more erratic and rough, speeding up every few seconds as he felt the heat start to pool in his belly, the tingle in his balls telling him that he was close.

 

He knew he'd have red marks on his back tomorrow since Jensen was digging his nails into his shoulder blades, Jared focused on Jensen's blissed out face and when the shorter man bit his lip he uttered a groan and shot his release into the condom.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

 

 

Jensen's eyes flickered open and he looked around taking in the start white of the bedroom.

 

There was a large body lying next to him, warm arms closed around his torso and a mouth was pressed against his shoulder blade, but it was the wrong mouth, the wrong arms.

 

Gerhard hadn't noticed anything different when he'd returned, Jensen had made sure Jared had left no visible marks on his body so the older man had no clue as to what had transpired the week he'd been gone.

 

That glorious week where Jensen got to spend all his time with Jared, when they had smiled and laughed and talked and Jared had treated him like a real person, not just some expensive toy.

 

Jensen could still remember vividly the argument they had had on the day before Gerhard had returned.

 

Jared had been furious, he'd started off with pleading for Jensen to leave the other men, telling Jensen that they should be together and that Jared would be so much better to Jensen then Gerhard had ever been.

 

He had begged for Jensen to leave the other man, said he'd help Jensen get a normal job one that didn't require being naked.

 

Jensen had tried to explain to Jared why he couldn't be with him, why he had to stay with Jared but something in the fighter had snapped.

 

He'd told Jensen that if he didn't want help then Jared wouldn't offer it and if it was Jensen's wish then Jared would stay clear of him under one condition, that Jensen never return to the fight club.

 

There was no way Jensen could promise that because that was Gerhard decision but he'd promised it none the less, telling Jared to go and forget.

 

Forget everything they had done the past few days, Jared had looked at him like he just kicked a puppy and one last time pleaded for Jensen to leave everything behind and come with him.

 

Jensen had turned his eyes to the floor and fought not to look at Jared, the sound of the door closing behind the tall man snapped Jensen's heart it two but he couldn't let Jared get hurt because of him.

 

Jared was an amazing fighter but Jensen doubted he could do anything against a gun and since Gerhard was a coward himself he would use that against Jared should he ever find out about him.

 

Deep down Jensen knew Jared was right but he knew Gerhard and he knew the man would never let him go.

 

Gerhard looked like a friendly man but he had all the right connections and enough of those to make him very dangerous when pissed off and the last thing Jensen wanted to do was aim that anger at the one man who'd treated him like a human from the day they set eyes on each other.

 

The first few days of Gerhards return had been spent in the bedroom, it seemed the older man had missed sharing his bed with Jensen and when he came back he made it obvious to Jensen that he wouldn't be leaving the bed for quite a while.

 

Never in his life had Jensen hated Gerhard more, one little blue pill and ever wonderful memory Jared had given him was tainted again, tainted with foul sweat and chubby, grabbing hands.

 

He had fought so hard to hang on to the memories of Jared, to remember the feel of those large hands on his body and the taste of Jared's kiss on his tongue but after three days back to being Gerhards fuck toy he couldn't even remember the sound of Jared's laugh and maybe that was for the best.

 

One thing had changed though, it seemed that the fact that Jensen had obeyed Gerhard while he was away he was now allowed to leave the penthouse and got shopping occasionally, under the watchful eye of Bruno, ofcourse.

 

Jensen slipped out of bed and tip-toed his way to the bathroom, he was just in the process of getting dressed when Gerhard woke “Liebchen” he spoke and Jensen cringed “why the early rise?”.

 

He tried to keep his voice sweet and even when he spoke to the other man “Bruno and I are going to the museum today” he said “Bruno showed interest in art and I figured I'd tag along, get some culture in me”.

 

Gerhard got out of bed and Jensen fought his gag reflex at the man's naked body “ah, my friends are always so jealous of me when I speak about you” he said as he squeezed Jensen's ass “beautiful and smart”.

 

Jensen carefully extracted himself from the man's arms “I should go, Bruno will be waiting” he said and leaned down to tie his shoes “and didn't you say something about a meeting” he tried to get Gerhard's mind off of anything sexual and he sighed a breath of relief when the man nodded.

 

“Correct, Liebchen” Gerhard said and turned to the bathroom “I will expect you home for dinner” he said offhandedly and Jensen nodded before he slipped out of the Penthouse to meet Bruno downstairs.

 

“Jensen, good to see you” Bruno greeted him with his trademark heavy accent and Jensen smiled “you too” he replied “So, lets go”.

 

Bruno had use of one of Gerhards car and Jensen was thankful for the fact that they didn't need to walk over to the museum.

 

They parked the car and while chatting amicably they made their way over to the museum, paid the entrance fee and stepped inside.

 

“Wow” Bruno said as he took in the high glass ceiling and the hustle and bustle of people coming to visit the numerous paintings and sculptures “this is very big”.

 

Jensen chuckled and grabbed Bruno's arm “let's start in the painting room, I bet there are some you're gonna love” and he gently tugged the large man to the room with the walls covered in paintings.

 

They gawked at all the paintings, some light and airy while others had a more dark theme “I like this one” Bruno said as he pointed at a fairly light painting with a black spot right in the middle.

 

“Deception” Jensen read the caption “damn, Bruno” he chuckled “you sure know how to pick them”.

 

The German chuckled and stepped over to the next painting “this looks like something my nephew ate and then threw up” Jensen laughed so loud at that it made people turn around to see what was going on.

 

Jensen covered his smile with his hand and was still chuckling when they reached the next painting “See, this I don't understand” Jensen said as he looked at the colorful squares on the canvas “I don't know how this can be art... a child could do this”.

 

Bruno gave the painting a curious look “at least it's better than the puke one” eliciting a small chuckle from Jensen “right you are” Jensen mumbled.

 

The walked around the room, looking at the paintings and giving comments on what they thought about them, sometimes getting strange and curious looks from people around them.

 

In the hall with the sculptures it was a bit more busy then the painting hall and Jensen had to step around several people before he got back to Bruno “I guess this is more popular then the paintings” Jensen commented.

 

The other man looked up at a sculpture and pulled a face “though I don't know why” and Jensen looked up at a hideous sculpture of a naked, deformed woman “and that, my dear friend” Jensen joked “is why I'm gay”.

 

“It's a matter of taste, I suppose” A voice said from behind and Jensen whipped around at the slightly familiar sound.

 

His eyes widened as he looked at the woman standing behind them, looking up at the sculpture “but in this case I completely agree” and she gave Jensen a blinding smile.

 

“Good to see you again, Jensen” She said and he didn't really know how to react “Megan... h.hi” he stammered and looked down at the smaller woman “it's ah, good to see you too”.

 

She shot a curious glance at Bruno and Jensen mentally slapped himself upside the head “sorry, Megan, this is Bruno, Bruno, Megan” he introduced them.

 

Bruno reached out and shook Megan's hand “nice to meet you, Miss” he said and she giggled “please, call me Megan” she insisted “and it's very nice to meet you too” she gave him a bright smile and grabbed Jensen's arm “Bruno, do you mind if I steal Jensen away for a moment, I have something to discuss with him”.

 

The German smiled at her and nodded “no problem” he said, his accent thick “just make sure you return him” and he winked at the younger girl.

 

Megan ushered Jensen through the crowd of people until they got to a more quiet area of the museum “fancy running into you here” she said.

 

Jensen chuckled uncomfortably, he didn't really know what to say to the sister of the man he had a one night stand with “small world” he muttered.

 

She looked him up and down and he smile dimmed somewhat “So, I spoke to my brother and he told me you dumped him” her big eyes looked up at him “now I know it's not really any of my business but it seemed to me that when I saw the too of you together you looked a lot happier then you do now”.

 

Jensen shook his head “I uh” he stammered “it just didn't work out” he said and averted his gaze from hers, not able to keep looking in those hazel eyes, the same eyes of her brother.

 

“You see” She said “normally I wouldn't interfere but I have a six foor five homp of anger and frustration in my living room and it's starting to annoy the shit out of me”.

 

He blushed and ducked his head “I'm sure you're exaggerating” he murmured but she shook her head “trust me” she said “when it comes to Jared, I don't do that... plus, I've seen his last oponents of the fight club after he was done with them”.

 

That made Jensen look up and his eyes widened “he's okay, right?” he asked and Megan laughed out loud “oh, he's just peachy, physically, anyways” she chuckled and shook her head “though you can't say that about his opponents, because they look more like minced meat”.

 

She paused for a moment and looked him over “so, wanna tell me why you decided my brother wasn't good enough for you?” she asked and forced him to look at her.

 

Jensen shook his head “no” he said “that's not it, I don't think he's too good for me... more like the other way around” he chuckled self deprecatingly “you shouldn't worry about him, he's better off without me”.

 

Megan smiled sadly and cupped his cheek “see, that's where you're wrong” she said “with you he was the happiest I've seen him in years” the soft smile on her face evidence of the love for her brother “and now you've stopped seeing each other it's like he's gone right back to the time where I got.... Let's just say he's definitely not better off”.

 

Her thumb stroked his cheek “my brother seems to think you're in some kind of danger” she said softly “you know he can help, right... Jared's not exactly afraid of trouble”.

 

His hand closed over hers and he shook his head “I shouldn't be talking with you” he said “look, just tell Jared that I don't want him to get hurt... I just want him safe and the only way to keep him safe is by staying away from him”.

 

Megan smiled softly “I don't think it works like that Jensen... my brother is in love with you” Jensen's breath hitched and he shook his head again “yes, he is” Megan debated “I know my brother and I know when he's in love and right now... he's sitting on the couch at home being a love sick bastard who's driving me up the wall... fix that, ok?”.

 

She gave him one last pat on the shoulder and disappeared into the crowd “who was she?” Bruno popped up beside him and Jensen startled “fuck, scare the hell out of me, why don't you”.

 

Bruno chuckled “so... who was she, she is very pretty” Jensen chuckled, he knew how protective Jared was about Megan “ok, you can just stop that little train of thought right at the station” Jensen joked “she is so off limits it's not even funny”.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

 

 

He was watching an episode of Deadliest Catch he tivo'd a long time ago, sometimes picking up pieces of Gerhard's conversation.

 

There was a large bruise on his hip and finger-shaped bruises on his neck, Gerhard had somehow found out he'd talked to Megan at the museum and he hadn't been too pleased with that.

 

This was the first time Jensen had actually been scared of the other man, with Gerhard's fingers clamped around his neck and not being able to breathe had scared the shit out of him.

 

He could still feel those hands on his body, a large bruise on his hip where Gerhard's knee had rested to keep him down, one print of the left side of his neck and four on the right, making a perfect hand shape.

 

It was scary how well visible the bruise was, how well defined and stark against the paleness of his skin.

 

This time Gerhard hadn't apologized, he'd been pulled off Jensen by Bruno who had heard the commotion and after it happened Gerhard had acted like nothing happened.

 

Jensen jerked when a hand landed on his shoulder “we're going to the fight tonight” Gerhard said and Jensen's eyes widened “I really don't” but the hand squeezed down painfully on his shoulder “we're going to the fight” Gerhard spoke forcefully.

 

He nodded meekly and tried to keep his breath even until Gerhard had taken his hand off of his shoulder.

 

Ever since he'd spoken to Megan there had been this tiny little nagging voice in the back of his head telling him he should just leave, that for once in his life he should just care about himself and fuck everybody else.

 

That voice told him that Jared could protect the both of them, that Jared was three times the man Gerhard could ever hope to be, that losing this cozy place would be worth it if he could just be with the fighter.

 

But the rational and louder voice told him to forget it, told him he should just get Jared out of his head and forget they had ever even met.

 

That was a nearly impossible task though, forgetting Jared was something Jensen tried but always failed at, every time he closed his eyes all he could see were dimples and hazel eyes.

 

“Now, there will be a lot of meine freuenden at the fight so I want you to look impeccable” Gerhard demanded “not only will Stuart be there but also Hans und Gregor, so I won't tolerate anything less than perfection”.

 

Jensen nodded his head but kept his eyes on the television, he was so sick of being bossed around and told what to do and wear and most of all he was sick of being a fucking toy Gerhard liked to show off to his friends.

 

The rest of the day he spent watching his show on TV until it was time to get ready and he took a quick shower, not wanting to be naked under Gerhard’s watchful eye any longer than he needed to be.

 

He was drying himself off when arms wrapped around his waist and lips pressed against his naked shoulder.

 

Jensen shivered and the man behind him chuckled, thinking it was lust while it was pure hate and disgust that rolled violently through Jensen's veins.

 

Gerhard spun him around and planted his chapped and slimy lips over Jensen, pushing his tongue inside first chance he got, hand lustfully grabbing at the towel around Jensen's waist.

 

“Not now” Jensen protested and he pushed Gerhard away before tightening the towel around his waist.

 

The silence in the bathroom was deafening and when Jensen realized what he had just done he looked up with wide eyes, he didn't know who was more surprised by his display of defiance, him or Gerhard.

 

“Entschuldigung?“ Gerhard demanded, his furious gaze fixed on Jensen “Do you forget who's given you all this... who takes care of you, you filthy whore“ he stepped forward and grabbed the younger man by the throat.

 

Jensen winced when chubby fingers closed over the old bruises that still hurt and he felt his air being shut off.

 

By the grace of god there was a loud knock on the door of the penthouse and Gerhard narrowed his eyes at the man against the wall “we shall talk about this when we get back from the fight... this way you get time to think about the repercussions your actions will have“ he snarled at Jensen.

 

“Get ready to go out” Gerhard bit at the younger man and he stalked back through the bathroom door to open up for whoever was knocking, Jensen guessed it was either Bruno or Stuart and never before had he been so relieved for either of the men.

 

He sank down onto the bed, his hands were shaking furiously and he lifted one up to his neck to feel at the bruises, wincing when the sore feeling shot through his body “fuck” he hissed and he stared at himself in the full length mirror on the closet.

 

The colors of the bruises were dark and eerie against the pale skin of his neck and he cursed, knowing he'd have to wear something that would cover them up so other people wouldn't see the marks.

 

Jensen rifled through his closet but for the life of him couldn't find a turtle neck, then he remembered where he was and sighed, not like he ever needed a turtle neck before so naturally he didn't own one.

 

He rummaged through the closet and found a “oh, crap” he muttered as he fingered the soft leather, it wasn't a collar per se, it was more a broad necklace for men but it was all he had, it was either that or sport the bruises and he had a feeling that Gerhard really wouldn't like him showing off the blue and purple spots.

 

Raising to his feet he unclasped the small clasp at the back of the... hell there was no other way to call it, the collar, and slipped it around his neck.

 

It wasn't tight or anything, just resting easily around his neck and he sighed as he looked in the mirror “because it wasn't visible before, to ho I belong”.

 

He slipped into his boots and topped it off with a simple black button-up, he had to admit that under different circumstances the collar would have looked amazingly hot, the faded black leather against his skin.

 

Gerhard popped his head around the corner “we are going” he ordered, not even bothering to ask whether Jensen was ready or not.

 

“Very appropriate” Gerhard chuckled as he caught sight of the collar and Jensen winced at the underhanded comment “come” the older man ordered and Jensen followed meekly, not wanting to piss Gerhard off more then he already was.

 

Jensen spent the entire ride just staring out of the window, trying not to catch the attention of any of the men in the stretch limo, he blended in to the interior of the car and kept as quiet as he could, trying even to keep his breath under control.

 

The car stopped and Jensen felt his heart starting to pick up it's pace, the moment he set eyes on the entrance of the club it was mercilessly hammering away in his chest.

 

He remembered Jared's parting words and he fought to keep his emotions in check as they entered the club, Gerhard so busy with his friends that he was hardly paying attention to Jensen.

 

“Liebchen” This time the word was more of a threat in stead of an endearment “go and have a look around, me and the boys have some business to discuss, I trust you'll find us when the fight starts” another threat under veiled words.

 

Jensen sighed in relief at the opportunity to get away from the group and he thankfully disappeared into the crowd of the club.

 

All of a sudden he was being spun around dragged a few feet until he entered a small room and his back slammed against a wall “what the hell are you doing here?” the question was growled in a low and demanding voice and Jensen didn't need to see the face of his attacker to know who it was.

 

There were shivered of heat shooting up and down his spine, his skin tingled and he felt his heart start up that fast staccato once more “Jared” he breathed and involuntarily leaned into the tough of the fighter.

 

“Don't you fucking Jared me, what the hell are you doing here... I told you to stay away from this place”.

 

Jensen swallowed loudly and looked up finally meeting those hazel eyes that haunted him whenever he closed his “I had no choice” he said “Ger... He wanted me to go”.

 

Jared's face was set in a mixture of anger and confusion and Jensen shivered again when those hazel eyes eyed him up and down “new uniform” Jared asked and he flicked at the collar around Jensen's neck.

 

The gasp from the fighter made Jensen tense up and suddenly strong and gentle fingers were prying the collar off his neck and caressing the bruises along his skin “what the hell is this?” Jared hissed as he traced the bruises with his fingers.

 

Jensen ducked his head and avoided Jared's gaze “it's nothing” he said “it was my own damn fault” and Jared snorted “really, you asked him to what... strangle you”.

 

Jared gazed down intently at Jensen and his eyes softened “Jen” he sighed and rested his forehead against Jensen's “you deserve so much more, so much better” the softly spoken words jarred something lose in Jensen and a tear tracked down his cheek.

 

He wiped it off quickly before Jared could see and he turned his head away from Jared “it's my own choice” he whispered.

 

The tall man shook his head “I have this little thing, called a sister” he said and smirked softly “she's a real go-getter you know” and Jensen snorted because he was aware of that fact “it seems that she's gotten close to a certain someone called Bruno”.

 

Jensen's eyes widened and he looked at Jared, his mouth agape “and it also seems that when faced with a pretty girl with a killer smile he can't keep a secret for shit... that, and he seems to have a weakness for you” Jared whispered.

 

“He told Meg everything, told her how you're treated by that piece of shit and how you're scared that if you leave Gerhard will come after you and anyone you might be affiliated with” Jared cupped the side of Jensen's face “but here's the thing... you won't have to fight him lone”.

 

Jensen let out a soft sob and Jared gathered the smaller man in his arms “you don't have to fight alone, I'll be right there with you, all you gotta do is say the word”.

 

The words were on the tip of Jensen's tongue, he wanted to say yes to Jared, yes, love me, yes, take me away from here and yes, protect me but he couldn't, he couldn't chance Jared getting hurt.

 

“I can't” Jensen choked “I'm sorry but I can't, you have no idea what he's capable off, how he'll hurt you”.

 

There was a knock on the door and Chad popped his head in “fight's gonna start” he warned Jared “I want you in the back with the other fighters”.

 

Jared nodded to his friend and turned back to Jensen “I love you” the fighter said and smiled down at Jensen “god help me, but I love you and I'll fight for you... but you gotta fight with me, fight with me, Jen” he pleaded.

 

“There's a pissed of fat German coming this way” Chad hissed and closed the door behind him “now I know you like to fight Jay, but World War three is not something I'm looking forward to”.

 

Jensen looked up to Jared with a sad look in his eyes “I'm sorry” he said and slipped from Jared's arms “goodbye” and before Jared could grab the shorter man Jensen had already slipped through the door and Jared could hear him trying to placate the German.

 

Jensen meekly followed Gerhard to the table and sat down on one of the empty chairs, one right in front of the cage and he curled his hands into fists in his lap.

 

The first fight was a warm up as usual, the top slot of the night being kept for Jared and his opponent as always.

 

Jensen watched as two equally strong guys tried to kick the crap out of each other and he tried to keep the words Jared had spoken from his mind but it wasn't working, all he could see was that pleading look and Jared telling him he loved him.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen” Chad's voice boomed over the sound system “welcome to the fight of the evening” a big smile on his face “Cujo will be taking on the Bear, place your bets right now people. Last chance”.

 

Stuart grinned “I paid off the dog to lose” he chuckled “He remembered me from our last encounter and I put 50 grand on him to lose, paid him ten to actually do that”.

 

Jensen's head shot up in surprise not thinking Jared would take a bribe.

 

The two fighters walked into the ring and Jensen's eyes were drawn to Jared who was loosening up his muscles in anticipation of the fight, he startled out of his dream when he felt a soft hand on his arm “Jensen, you're here” and he looked up into Megan's smiling face.

 

On his other arm Jensen felt Gerhard's hand tighten in warning and he slowly pulled his arm free of Megan's hand “I just came to watch the fight” he said and avoided her eyes completely, she sighed and walked away.

 

All eyes set onto the ring when the bell sounded and Jensen winced as the first couple of blows landed on naked flesh, Jared was fighting but Jensen could see he was holding back immensely.

 

The fight was rough and loud and people kept screaming for Jared to get it back together, no one understood what the hell was happening and even Chad had a look of disbelief on his face.

 

First round was over and Jared slumped into his corner, right near where Jensen was sitting “what the hell are you doing?” Jensen hissed as Gerhard's attention was on Stuart who was gloating over his impending victory.

 

Jared turned his head and Jensen gasped, there was a cut right above his brow, his bottom lip was split and there were scrapes and bruises on his naked torso from where he had been slammed into the ground, all in all, Jared looked like hell.

 

“Why would I fight?” Jared groaned and spat some blood on the floor “I told you how I felt and you don't feel the same, obviously as you won't fight for us... so why should I fight, this way I make an ass load more money”.

 

The bell sounded again and Jared got back into the fight, blocking some punches and letting some through, Jensen noted that even Jared's opponent was starting to hesitate as it was obvious that Jared wasn't working to win.

 

Jared was slammed back into the cage and he grunted when the unforgiving metal made contact with his skin “what are you doing” Jensen heard Chad yell “Jared, get the fuck in there and fight!” the announcer demanded.

 

The tall man shook his head and dark locks flew around his face, Jensen stood up and curled his fingers into the grated fence of the cage “will you just fight!” he screamed at the fighter but Jared ignored him.

 

There was a soft yet firm hand on his arm and once again Jensen turned to look in Megan's eyes, his eyes widening when he saw Bruno standing behind her “Megan, Bruno?” he asked confused and the large German send him a gentle smile “listen to this girl, my friend... she is very smart”.

 

The smile on Megan's face indicated a closeness Jensen had no time to figure out and his wide eyes turned back to the small girl “you’re an idiot” she said and grabbed him by his shirt “there’s a man in there who loves you, who would do anything for you and you’re just gonna let him go?”.

 

Jensen gave her a sheepish look “god, men!” she fumed “look, I get that you’re afraid of Gerhard but we can figure something out, move or whatever, get the cops involved just… don’t deny yourself and my brother the happiness you both deserve”.

 

There was a collective ‘oohh’ and Jensen whipped around to see Jared get slammed into the cage once more and he couldn’t take seeing Jared get such a beating so he moved closer to the cage, ignoring Gerhard’s angry outcry.

 

Jensen’s fingers curled around the grating of the cage and he kneeled down so he was face to face with Jared who was trying to get up “this isn’t a fight, this is a slaughter” Jensen noted “will you just please get up and fight back?”.

 

Hazel eyes found his and he begged “please?” Jared grinned and Jensen saw a trickle of blood seep from the fighters split lip “why do you care whether I win or lose?”.

 

The shorter man scowled “because I know you and I know you’re too good to just lay down and take it, too good of a fighter, of a person”.

 

“Jensen” The word was hissed in his ear and accompanied by a steel grip around his arm “what the hell do you think you’re doing… there will be severe repercussions when we get home” and Jensen felt defiance bubble up.

 

He yanked his arm free and pushed Gerhard a few steps back before crouching against the cage again, this time his fingers curling around Jared’s who was also hanging on to the cage “I’m an idiot” Jensen breathed and Jared chuckled “that you are” he shot back.

 

Jensen smiled “but I’m your idiot” he said just loud enough for Jared to hear and the smile on Jared’s face was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, even with the split lip “now get off your ass and fight because I’m not spending my fist few weeks living with you taking care of your broken limbs… got it”.

 

Without any further prompting Jared shot to his feet and rolled his shoulders, his eyes hesitant but eased when he saw the determined smile on Jensen’s face “you better not be fucking joking, Jen” he said “else I’mma kidnap that pretty ass of yours right outta his penthouse”.

 

Jared turned back to his opponent, a man named Tom who he’d known for quite some time, he rolled his shoulders once more and cricked his neck from side to side before he brought both fists up to his face, a smug smirk on his face.

 

Tom’s face went blank and he brought his fists up as well “this is gonna hurt, isn’t it?” Tom asked but Jared didn’t answer, he showed.

 

He didn’t waste any time because Gerhard was still out there with Jensen and though parts of him hurt due to the earlier onslaught he was still able to defeat Tom in a minute or two because he was more agile and had more experience.

 

The bell rung and declared him champion but before Chad could grab Jared’s hands and raised him for the crowd to see who the winner was the fighter had left the cage and was making his way to a small group of people.

 

Jensen watched as Jared approached, a mixture of smugness and anger on his face but his attention was caught by Gerhard who chose that moment to painfully grasp his wrist and pull him closer “you filthy whore” he hissed “who is he… who is that goddamn fighter”.

 

The younger man felt a looming presence behind his back and the warmth and musk of Jared’s sweat, god had he missed that scent and he subconsciously leaned back into the strong chest of the fighter.

 

“His boyfriend” Jared answered before Jensen could say anything “get your fucking hands off of him” he growled and forcefully pried Gerhard’s hand off of Jensen’s wrist.

 

The German scowled at Jared and refused to step back “he nothing but a filthy whore… and he’s mine” the old man growled and Jared debated whether if he killed the man now he could plead temporary insanity or justifiable death.

 

Jared situated his larger body between Jensen and Gerhard and he looked down at the rich man “really?” he asked sarcastically “because I never noticed an owners tag and trust me… I looked him over good” not able to hide the smug smile on his face Jared grinned at the fat man.

 

Gerhard was nearly fuming with rage and he stepped closer to Jared “I fucking bought him” he growled “and you have no goddamn business with my property”.

 

The fighter just about had it and without further thought he pulled back and slammed a massive fist in Gerhard’s face, the man went down hard.

 

Gasps of other people around him made Jared look up and see the crowd around him, ninety percent of the people there were fighters, and his friend so he didn’t bother being worried about getting arrested.

 

“Listen to me, you little piece of fat shit” Jared said and loomed over Gerhard “You’re never gonna fucking touch him again” the words were growled more than spoken “you won’t go near him, me or anyone we know, you’re gonna scamper off like the sad little worm you are and forget we even exist”.

 

“And if I do” Gerhard bit back in a last show of bravery but when Jared grabbed him by his tie and pulled him off the ground, his toes barely touching the ground he swallowed hard in fear.

 

“If you do come near him, or sent anyone to do him harm… I’m gonna find you” Jared promised “I will hunt you down like the dog that you are, and gonna put you down like one too”.

 

There was no threat to Jared’s tone because it wasn’t one, it was a promise “and don’t think I won’t… look around, these are all my friends, anything happen to me or anyone I care about” and his gaze slipped briefly to Jensen “then you’re gonna wish you’d never been born”.

 

Jared lowered Gerhard back to the ground and dusted off the Germans lapels “now, you have a good day” he said cheerfully and turned his back to the group of fat bastards.

 

The group was escorted out of the club but Jared didn’t notice, all he noticed was the gorgeous man right in front of him, the man that was looking at him with wide eyes and before he knew it strong arms were wrapped around his neck and a hard body was pressed against his.

 

Jared slipped his arms around Jensen’s waist and held him tight “Jared?” Jensen’s voice was quiet and rough and Jared buried his nose in the smaller mans neck “hmm?” he murmured.

 

“We really need to go to your place” Jensen insisted and Jared pulled back a bit with a puzzled look “huh, why?” he asked but Jensen smirked at him “because after that little display of male testosterone and ownership… you really need to fuck me stupid”.

 

The fighter felt heat shoot through his body and he squeezed Jensen closer “that” he muttered in the crook of Jensen’s neck “is totally something I can do for you”.


	10. Chapter 10

  
Author's notes: Ya’ll. I’m sososososo sorry for letting it go this far. I haven’t been updating at all since January I think. Thing is I’ve been busy with my Big Bang fic. It’s finished now and has the epic length of more than 100.000 words. This means I’ll be posting to my normal fics again. I’m really sorry for keeping you waiting this long, but I’m back.  


* * *

Chapter 10: 

 

 

Jensen clung to Jared as they left the fight club. A strong arm was lopped around his waist and gentle fingers pressed into his side as Jared ushered him out into the parking lot.

 

They were being followed by Bruno and Megan. The young German had taken the opportunity to take his resign from Gerhard’s employee and decided to stick with them.

 

“That was a good night.” Bruno’s accent thick and heavy but the smile could be heard in his words. “Amazing to see that fat bastard go down.”

 

Jensen couldn’t keep the small chuckle from escaping and he pressed in closer to Jared’s side. Jared’s beat up pickup truck was waiting for them in the parking lot and the fighter threw his gym bag in the back of the truck. “Your chariot, my lord.” And he opened the passenger’s door for Jensen.

 

There was a scuffling sound behind them and a harsh voice rang out. “You’re not taking him anywhere. I own him, I’m the reason he’s still alive and not somewhere in the gutter, rotting to death.”

 

Jared spun around as did the rest of their group and he glared at Gerhard the German had brought back up, three large goons stood next to him, cracking their knuckles in anticipation of a fight.

 

“So I’ll give you one chance to hand him over, or else my friends here will make sure that your pretty face gets fucked up.” Gerhard smirked, “So what do you say, Liebchen, you don’t want your little lover to be beaten to death, do you?”

 

Jared gripped Jensen by the back of his shirt and pulled him behind his body, shielding the shorter man from the Germans sight. “You’re really gonna make me do this, aren’t you?” He had hoped that it wouldn’t come to this, that he would just be able to leave with Jensen and not have some final showdown.

 

He knew he didn’t need to worry about Gerhard and his business buddies but the three muscle guys were a bit more difficult, he wondered if they had any real training or if they relied on their brute strength.

 

“Get in the car.” The order was meant for Jensen and he pushed the shorter man in the direction of the truck. Bruno had already put Megan in the safety of the truck and was standing next to Jared, his smaller but well muscled body ready for anything coming his way. “You can have those two… you’re bigger.” Bruno indicated the two larger goons and Jared chuckled. “Deal.”

 

The door to the truck opened and closed and Jared looked behind him to see that Jensen had been pulled into the truck by Megan. He was relieved because this meant that he didn’t need to worry about Gerhard getting to either Jensen or his sister.

 

One of the men advanced on Jared but by the way he moved he could see that the man had no professional fighting skills. A hand came towards him and in a fluid movement Jared reached out and pulled his attacker closer. He brought his elbow up and with a downwards movement he slammed it into the other man’s arm, effectively breaking the limb.

 

The man cried out in pain and stumbled back, cradling his arms as he glared at Jared and the tall man snorted. “Hello, professional fighter here. Hey, are all your associates this stupid.” He turned to Gerhard and the German was glaring at him. “Come on, you should have known this wasn’t going to end well for you.”

 

When the other man advanced on Jared the fighter just smirked. He could see the fear in the man’s eyes and fighting with fear never helped. He delivered a few solid punches to the man’s guts before he slammed his foot into the man’s knee. A sickening crack could be heard and the man went down.

 

Jared looked beside him and saw Bruno towering over the remaining man that was lying in a sad puddle on the ground.

 

Gerhard and his friends had taken a few steps back and Jared covered the distance with a few long strides. “Listen to me you little weasel. You can send as many of your goons after me and I’ll send them back bruised and broken. Do yourself a favor and find another toy to play with because the next time I find someone coming after me or Jensen I’m gonna take it upon myself to give you a little visit. I promise you won’t like it when I make house-calls.”

 

He hated sounding like some back-alley gangster but sometimes this type of language was the only one that would be understood and he didn’t want to worry about anything happening if he wasn’t with Jensen.

 

Gerhard swallowed loudly and nodded. Jared was towering over him and he found the fact that the fighter was almost two feet larger than him just as intimidating as the tall man’s fighting skills. If he had to choose between keeping Jensen and keeping his health he knew what his decision would be. The German took a slow step back and nodded his head. “Fine.” He tried to keep a little of his dignity as he smoother his shirt. “You can have the little tramp, I can get ten better than him in no time.”

 

What Jared wanted to do was kick the man’s ass for saying that about Jensen but he knew when to pick his battles. He wasn’t entirely sure that the German would leave Jensen alone but if the look in the short man’s eyes was anything to go by they didn’t have a lot to worry about. Gerhard seemed to be a classic case of ‘all bark and no bite’ and that was fine with Jared.

 

Ever so slowly he moved back to his truck, Bruno was already in the passenger’s seat, Jensen and Megan in the back seat. “Keep in mind, German. He’s mine and I protect what’s mine… stay away from us.”

 

He got into the truck and without giving the small group another look he drove off the parking lot. His hands were clasped around the steering wheel of the car and his jaws were pressed together. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and his eyes found Jensen’s in the rearview mirror.

 

The green-eyed man smiled softly and Jared reached up to place his hand on Jensen’s. “You okay?”

 

Jensen felt a little guilty for that question seeing as it was Jared who’d been attacked by Gerhard’s me, not him but by now he knew how Jared thought and he nodded. “I’m fine, you?”

 

Hazel eyes narrowed as Jared’s cheeks turned up in a smile. “I got you, don’t I? I’m fucking awesome!”

 

Jensen chuckled and gently squeezed Jared’s shoulder. They dropped Bruno off at his place and headed home. 

 

Though Jensen wasn’t familiar with Jared’s place it was still more of a home than the penthouse had ever been. 

 

It was a little run down, the furniture was worn but it was warm and comfortable. You could see it was clean and cozy and that it was taken care of and loved. 

 

Jared threw his gym bag in a corner of the living room and kicked off his shoes. “Ah, weekend.” His sigh was content and he walked over to the refrigerator in the small kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. When he was done he filled the glass again and handed it to Jensen. He ushered the shorter man to the worn sofa and sat him down. “Hey, Meg… can you give us a little space?”

 

The young woman smiled and nodded. “Sure, Jay.” And she headed to her bedroom.

 

The fighter kneeled down in between Jensen’s legs and placed his large hands on Jensen’s thighs. Jensen slowly sipped from the water, his body still slightly shaking from what happened that day.

 

“We gotta have a little talk.” Jensen’s head shot up and he nodded. He had no idea what Jared wanted to talk about but he knew that he couldn’t just stay there for free, Jared was probably gonna tell him the rules now, at least Jared wasn’t violent.

 

“This place isn’t very large, and it’s nothing what you’re used to but I want you to see this as your place, too.” Jensen’s eyes widened. “I want you to know that you can do whatever you want to here, Jen. If you want to laze around, that’s fine, if you want to go out in the world and work or whatever then that’s your call, okay.” Jared cupped Jensen’s face in his hand, “If you don’t want to be here, then you can leave. I’ll never force you to do anything and you’re free to say ‘no’ whenever you want to whatever you want, even if you think it could make me angry or upset.” He paused for a moment and swiped his thumb across Jensen’s cheekbone. “And Jensen, I promise you, I will never, ever hit you or strike you or hurt you in any way… I promise on my life, on Megan’s life.”

 

Jensen swallowed harshly, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes and he cupped Jared’s jaw. “I know.” It was barely more than a whisper but Jared heard it none the less. “I know and Jared… same here, I’ll never hurt you or betray you. I love you.”

 

Those were the words that would never get old to Jared, those words he could stand hearing every day, all day. He lifted his head and caught Jensen’s plush lips in a soft kiss. He kept it calm and easy, nothing too intense, just comfortable.

 

“I love you too.” And he did. He’d never met someone like Jensen before and he knew he never would again. “Even though that fat bastard should be killed I do thank him for one thing. If he hadn’t brought you to the club that night we never would have met, and meeting you…. It’s the best thing that ever happened to me. Now… we should go take a shower and jump into bed. I’m exhausted and you must be as well.”

 

Jensen nodded and he allowed Jared to pull him off the sofa, then he stopped. “Jared, I don’t have anything. No clothes, no nothing.”

 

The fighter smiled and just pulled Jensen along. “You can borrow something of me for the night. Tomorrow we’ll go shopping and but you stuff that’s really yours. You won’t have to ‘work’ for them.”

 

“I can’t take that. I can’t just let you pay for everything.” But Jared smiled. “You probably haven’t had a vacation in a long time. See this as a vacation, expenses paid. Look, I got some money saved and I never know what to spend it on, I don’t need many fancy things… I want to do this for you Jensen, you give me so much by just being here, and I just… just let me do this for you, okay. No strings.”

 

Jensen was still hesitant but slowly the frown turned into a soft smile and he nodded, “Okay… but promise me I can buy you stuff once… if I get a job.”

 

The fighter chuckled and showed Jensen into the bathroom. “I promise. And you will get a job. There’s something out there that you’re perfect for Jensen, and we’re gonna find it for you. We have all the time in the world and I’ll help you find that thing that makes you happy.”

 

Jared started pulling his clothes off and turned on the shower. “Come on, take those dirty clothes off, we’ll take a nice hot shower and then hit the sack.”

 

The shorter man followed Jared’s example and started divesting himself of his clothes. “Hey, Jared. Can I still come to fights with you?” 

 

Jared chuckled softly and nodded his head. “Hell yeah. Besides, I need you to cheer me on and support me, make sure I don’t get my ass beaten up by some kind of midget. Well that and help me fend off Chad and keep Meggie in line.”

 

The water was perfect. Warm but not too hot and Jensen let the water sluice down his back. Jared’s solid form was behind him and soapy hands slid across his body. “God I wanna kill that son of a bitch.”

 

Now Jensen was naked the full extent to his injuries were visible and Jared didn’t like what he saw. Jensen’s body was covered in bruises, all in different stages of healing. The bruises on his hip and neck the darkest, freshest and Jared skidded his lips across the black marks on Jensen’s neck.

 

Jensen shivered under Jared’s touch but none of that was out of fear or pain. The feather light touch of Jared’s mouth on his skin made every inch of him tingle like crazy. He leaned back against Jared’s broad chest and smiled as Jared sighed contently next to his ear. “We’re gonna have a fucking awesome life.”

 

The statement sounded so sure and so certain and Jensen wanted to believe it, wanted that more than anyrthing and he knew that if someone could make that happen for him that it would be Jared.

 

Jensen helped Jared wash his hair and he took great care in washing every inch of Jared’s body. This was a whole new thing for Jensen because there was nothing sexual about this. Yes, they kissed and touched but nothing was done with the promise or threat of more, this was just to touch, feel and experience.

 

After Jared turned off the water he wrapped Jensen in a towel. It was nothing near as soft and fluffy as the penthouse towels but in Jensen’s opinion these were far better because it were Jared’s large hands who wrapped the cloths around his body. 

 

The shower was filled with steam and he couldn’t see himself in the fogged up mirror. Maybe that was a good thing because he wouldn’t want this perfect moment to be ruined by seeing the bruises that had been left on his body.

 

Jared shower Jensen into the bedroom where he handed the shorter man a pair of clean boxers and a shirt that was too large for him. He had trouble keeping his hands off Jensen because he looked utterly adorable in the too large shirt and then he remembered he didn’t need to keep his hands off Jensen.

 

They slipped into comfortable clothing and then jumped into the bed. Jared immediately wrapped his arms around Jensen and pulled the shorter man’s chest to his, their faces close together.

 

“For a moment there at the cage I thought you were just gonna walk away.” Jensen closed his eyes and then opened them to look at Jared, a guilty look in his eyes. “For a moment there I was… but you have an awesome and very persuasive sister and she said that not only was I keeping myself from a happy life, I was also keeping you from a happy life as well.”

 

Jared smiled softly and pressed his nose against Jensen’s. “Well, remind me to thank her profusely tomorrow. I’m glad she changed your mind, and I don’t want you to worry. I know that you’re scared of what that German might do but I’d never let him get to you, okay. I’ll kick anyone’s ass who even get’s close to you.”

 

Jensen knew that Jared meant every word of what he was saying and he loved that. Loved that this man was willing to go to great lengths to protect him, that this man loved him enough for that.

 

“I know you will, thank you.” Jared just pulled him in closer and pulled the blankets over their heads. Wrapped inside this safe cocoon that Jared made for them was the best place Jensen had ever been. It sounded stupid but he felt like this was the first day of the rest of his life and he had Jared to thank for it all. If it was gonna be the last thing he did he would make sure that he showed Jared that he had made the right decision. He was gonna love the fighter like he deserved and he was gonna show him that they would be perfect together. The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was Jared’s even breathing, it was the most beautiful sound in the world.


End file.
